Fire Dancer
by ghostwriter56
Summary: A fantasy based story, Johnny finds out he's more than just a great paramedic and must use his new found talents not only to save himself, but everyone at Station 51 before a long lived evil takes his next victim from their ranks.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Dancer

By

Ghostwriter56

Disclaimer: I in now way, shape or form claims any ownership of these characters except for my own. Wish I wasn't so but thems the brakes, kiddies!

Synopsis: The arrival of an old friend coupled with the coming of a sinister enemy forces John Gage to face his destiny, a destiny he wanted to forget, but will it be enough to save not only his life, but the lives of Roy and the rest of Station 51?

Rating: K+….if fantasy is your thing, I hope you enjoy this side trip from the reality based Emergency! show.

Chapter 1

A Mere Child

"Quite a storm tonight, can't remember the last time I saw lightning this fierce." Dixie McCall noted as she looked out the window of the break room of the emergency department of Rampart General Hospital.

"Makes me wish I had a camera to get some pictures of the lightning strikes. Roy DeSoto marveled as another blue bolt came crashing down in the center of the parking lot.

"I'm surprised at how quiet it's been tonight. No one here except for your lightning hit." Dixie muttered as she finished her coffee. Crossing the room, she put the cup in the sink as John Gage entered the room followed by Dr. Brackett.

"That guy's got more lives than a cat, guess he's gonna make it." Dr. Brackett smiled with a shake of his head as he made his way to the coffee machine.

"I thought he was a goner for sure." Roy replied as another clap of thunder shook the building. Johnny shook as his smoky brown eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Johnny? Don't tell me a big, strong fireman like you is afraid of a little storm?" She smiled as she crossed the room and linked her arm with his. Johnny let out a half hearted laugh to bolster his courage.

"Me? Naw, I'm fine!"

A purple flash of lightning lit up the room and Johnny gasped.

"John, are your ok? I don't think I've ever seen you this jumpy before." Brackett asked seriously.

Johnny put on a big smile for show, waving off the doctor's concern.

"Been a long day, I'm just tired, that's all." Dixie looked at him with genuine concern.

"You can escort me back to the base station. I don't like thunderstorms either."

Johnny smiled his crooked little smile as they headed out of the break room and back to the base station. Roy and Brackett followed closely behind.

"That's the best offer I've had all day."

"Hey, tell Dix that story about the night you were born. It was a night like this, wasn't it?" Roy gave his partner a nudge in the back with the handi-talkie.

"Yeah," Johnny seemed hesitant to talk, but Dixie smiled that warm smile of hers that melted even the toughest fireman to butter. "My mom said it was a terrible lightning storm, colors of electricity you'd never seen before. She said they barely made it to the clinic on the reservation. They say that the moment I was born, four bolts of hot white lightning hit the four corners of the building and there was a ring of fire around the entire clinic."

"Wow, is that a true story or are you just putting me on?" Dix asked with a touch of disbelief in her voice.

"Oh, it's true," Roy added, "When I took the family on vacation last year, we stopped there for a couple of days to visit and Johnny's folks told me the story. Fact is I heard a lot of other weird stuff about him too."

Johnny looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow.

"What did people tell you? You never said anything about that."

"Nothing more than what a weird little kid you were, and still are." Roy said with a shy grin. He reached over to grab the box of supplies Dixie had packed for them when the lights suddenly went out.

"Should have expected that." Dixie sighed.

"Where are the emergency lights? How come they haven't come on?" Kel Brackett was always annoyed when things didn't work the way they should.

"Yeah, this is weird, I…" Johnny wondered amidst the confusion of staff hurrying about, bumping into things.

At the end of the long corridor, an eerie flash of sickly yellow light burned through the overhead light. Standing in the haze was the figure of a tall, very thin man dressed in a long frock coat and cloak hanging from his shoulders. His face was pale and gaunt with a thin brown mustache and long sideburns. He seemed to be from another era; in fact time seemed to stop. All activity in the emergency ward stopped. Everyone was frozen in place. Only Johnny and this man were aware of what was happening.

The stranger extended his right arm, his bony hand beckoned for they young paramedic to approach him. A cold fear rippled down Johnny's back, alarms he'd never heard ringing in his head, telling him to turn and run away. Spinning around, he saw Roy, Dixie and Brackett frozen in a moment of time.

"No one to protect you now," The man's voice was a rich baritone that echoed in the darkness. "Come here."

It was a command, not a request that Johnny felt powerless to disobey. Slowly, he approached the man, dreading every step he took, but unable to stop himself. When he stood before the stranger, he couldn't speak or move his eyes were glued to the man who stood a head taller than him.

The strange man seemed to take great delight in Gage's predicament.

"I see you've not been trained in the art of Fire. A pity to be sure, I would have enjoyed a contest, although I would have won. The Elders were amiss to let you roam from your destiny, but now it's all but too late. I came looking for a champion and all I find is a mere child. Pity that."

The man raised his left hand and placed it lightly on the side of Johnny's head. A blinding pain seared through his brain, hot sizzling yellow feeling like his mind was on fire. Johnny only managed to let a weak yelp escape his lips before he crumpled to the floor.

The power came back on and the man was no longer there. Roy looked around and saw Johnny on the floor at the same time Dr. Morton and Dr. Early were coming out of an exam room. By the time Roy got there, Johnny was in an empty exam room with the two physicians working on him.

"What happened? He was just standing next to me a moment ago, how could he have gotten down the hall in the dark without my knowing?" Roy wondered aloud as Kel and Dixie made their way into the room.

"We came out of Room Four and there he was, passed out cold." Mike Morton quickly explained as he wrapped a blood pressure cuff on Johnny's arm.

"My head……" Johnny muttered as he tried to sit up, only to have the doctors gently push him back down.

"Blood pressure is 90 over 60 and rising." Dixie said calmly.

"Let's draw blood for…." Dr. Early advised only to have Johnny cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm fine, really. It was that man in the hallway. He touched my head and I dropped like a stone."

Roy looked at Dixie and Kel noting their puzzled looks along with his own.

"A man dressed in black, with a cape and this hazy yellow light around him." Johnny explained earnestly. He read the blank looks on everyone's faces.

"I must be going crazy, but he was there! Roy, you and Dix and Dr. Brackett, you guys were all frozen; everyone was except him and me."

"Sounds to me like you've been watching too many late late movies and eating pizza again," Roy soothed, looking at Johnny, then to the others. "We've been pulling some awful long hours and when Johnny doesn't get enough sleep, well stranger things have happened."

"Great, now everyone thinks I'm crazy." Johnny mumbled, rubbing his temples to ease the headache.

Dr. Brackett smiled. "No, Johnny we'd don't think you're crazy, any more than normal, but I would like you to get some rest. I'll give you something for the headache."

"We go off duty tomorrow morning; I suppose I could always bring him home with me for a couple of days." Roy generously offered. Johnny propped himself up on his elbows and gave his partner a dark look.

"Great, another round of Cowboys and Indians with the DeSoto kids and I'm the Indian and I always loose!"

"What happened?" Dr. Morton asked with peaked curiosity.

Roy did his best to hide his amusement as he told them, "Well, I've been teaching the kids how to tie knots and they tied poor Johnny here to a chair in the dining room and gagged him. By the time Joanne and I got home, he'd been tied up for two hours."

The mental picture Roy's story painted made everyone in the room laugh, except for Johnny.

"It wasn't funny. I love those kids, but man, they got a mean streak in them."

"They got punished for it and they apologized. Johnny, the kids adore you." Roy smiled.

Dr. Brackett handed Johnny a couple of pills and a cup of water.

"Take two of these and get out of my hospital before I have you committed."

"And if you're not feeling better by tomorrow, I want you back in here." Dr. Early said seriously.

"Promise." Johnny said as he downed the pills and followed Roy out to the squad as another loud clap of thunder announced the arrival of hot white bolt of lightning that sizzled as it hit the parking lot. Johnny flung himself into the passenger side of the squad as Roy climbed in.

"John, you're shaking." Roy noted the tremor in Johnny's hands.

"Funny, storms don't usually bother me like this. Hope we don't get anymore calls tonight." Johnny said with a weak laugh. Roy turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't say anything, but his mind was racing like the storm outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Visitor from Home

Roy turned the ignition off as Captain Stanley came up to the door. Roy rolled the wet window down.

"John, you got a visitor."

"Who'd be visiting me, and on a night like this?" John asked as he got out of the squad. He and Roy followed Cap into the break room. The crew was sitting around the table eating when Johnny saw the tall, muscular man standing with his back to the stove.

A single braid of long silver hair down his back rang a bell with Johnny.

"George?" He asked with uncertainty.

The man turned and John knew who he was. He recognized every wrinkle in the man's leather face.

"George who?" Roy asked, feeling left out what was going on.

"George White Owl, he's the tribe Medicine Man back on Johnny's reservation, and man, can this guy cook!" Chet Kelly announced with enthusiasm.

There seemed to be a static between the two men that wasn't lost on the rest of the crew.

"George, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked, numbed by the man's presence.

"I have some tribal business here and I thought I'd drop by to see you. I seem to have upset you, I'm sorry." George apologized with a deep, but soothing voice that seemed to snap Johnny out of his shock.

"No! Geeze no! I'm sorry George; it's just such a shock to see you after all this time!" Johnny went over to shake the large man's hand but ended up in a crushing bear hug. The scent of the reservation, the spices, and the dust on George's clothes sent Johnny's mind flying back over the years. His eyes welled up with tears of a home sickness he hadn't felt in ages.

George stepped back a foot to look at Johnny.

"You're far too thin, but then you always were."

Johnny did his best to wipe away the tears without anyone seeing him. The others in the room pretended not to notice.

"It's good to see you again, George." Roy offered his hand. George took it and nodded.

"Glad to see you're keeping an eye on the boy here for me. He can be quite a handful. An imagination as big as the sky and an energy level to match."

John caught the aroma of dinner and made his way to the large pot on the stove. He took the cover off and inhaled deeply.

"Buffalo Stew, no one makes it like George. Hey, you guys are in for a feast!" Johnny said as he tried to sneak a taste only to have the larger man point to the table.

"Sit. It's ready now."

"Well George, I have to be honest when I say that is the best stew Station 51 has ever been privileged to eat." Captain Stanley smiled as he helped Roy clear the table.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat for a couple of days after that." Mike Stoker agreed as the put the dry dishes away.

"So George, where are you staying while you're in town?" Johnny asked, sitting on the couch next to George.

"I'll find a cheap hotel somewhere."

"No you won't." Johnny looked horrified at the idea. "I can just imagine what the tribal elders would say about that, let alone my folks. You'll stay with me. I don't have a big place, but you're welcome to it, besides it'll give us some time to catch up."

George nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to see the city hasn't turned you away from tradition. You make your parents proud. Everyone is very proud of you, what you've accomplished. Your mother keeps us all up to date with your latest feats of daring do, you know."

Chet turned to look at the Elder with puzzlement.

"Daring do? You make him sound like some sort of comic book super hero. I hate to burst your bubble George, but John Gage ain't no super hero."

A wicked little glimmer sparked in Johnny's eyes as he grinned.

"Oh, I know pal. After all, I'm not the Crimson Cavalier, that's your bag."

"Awww, c'mon John, you know he did that for the kids in the Pediatric Ward last Halloween at Rampart." Marco protested, trying to stick up for Kelly.

"Yeah, it was the Crimson Cavalier and his side kick, Nacho Grande!" John grinned even wider.

"Johnny, you promised…" Marco sputtered midst the laughter of the others.

"Hey, I got pictures if anyone wants to see them. Better yet, I could make some money selling them."

"Gage, don't you dare or I swear The Phantom Bomber will make a special guest appearance." Chet warned, flinging the dish towel over his shoulder.

"A little water isn't gonna hurt me."

"Who said anything about water, pal?" Chet warned.

George turned to Captain Stanley with a questioning look.

"Is it always like this around here?"

"This is a quiet night for them. You should be around when the fireworks really start flying."

Johnny grabbed a pad and paper on the desk and scribbled furiously for a minute, then handed the paper to George.

"What's that Gage, your life story?" Chet sneered.

"I'll ignore that. Those are directions to my apartment. It's not much but you're welcome to whatever I have. I have to stay here tonight but I'll be back around eight tomorrow morning."

A loud blast of tuned horns came over the speaker.

"Station 51, traffic accident with injuries, intersection of Goram and Mayfield, time out 19:08 hours."

"Sorry George, they're playing our song!" John said with a grin and a slap on the elder's back as he rushed with the others to the garage. George followed and watched from the doorway as the white garage door opened onto the storm. The new brick building did a lot to muffle the sound of the raging storm. A purple bolt of lightning crackled on the pavement outside the door. Johnny nearly doubled over as he reached the passenger side door of the squad.

"Johnny, you ok?" Roy called out from the driver's seat with deep concern.

Johnny took a deep breath, and then jumped into the cab.

"Sorry Roy, this just isn't my night."

George watched the two vehicles pull out of the garage and head out into the night.

"Poor Johnny, he hasn't much time to find out who he really is before the real war starts." The old man muttered sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Who am I

It was a little after eight in the morning when Johnny came in the door. The aroma of bacon and eggs made his mouth water as he made his was to the small but tidy kitchen in his apartment.

"George, your timing is impeccable."

"It's the job of the tribe Medicine Man to see to the needs of his people." George grinned, putting a heaping plate in front of Johnny who dove in with abandon.

"Slow down, boy!" George cautioned.

"Only time I ever eat this good is when I go to Roy's. His wife Joanne is a great cook."

George chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

George shook his head. "You, what was it the kids use to call you? Something about a snake?"

"Oh, Slip Snake!" Johnny said with a smirk. "I hadn't thought of that in ages. I was always on the move and so fast."

George nodded and let Johnny finish eating in peace. They cleared the dishes away and went to sit in the living room.

"You really impressed the guys last night with that dinner. Thank you for doing that." Johnny said with a small smile.

"They are good men; it makes me glad to see you in good company. When you left the reservation, I feared for your well being. You were a good boy Johnny, a bit on the wild side, but honest and pure of heart. I'm proud to see you still are."

A rose of blush appeared on Johnny's cheeks as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"George, why did you come to Los Angeles? I'm not buying the tribal business story you laid on the guys last night."

George took a deep breath and let it out as he leaned forward and looked the young paramedic deep in the eyes.

"The spirits have spoken of late to me. They warn of a great danger to you and yours. They say the time has come for the Fire Dancer to accept the gifts they have bestowed upon you."

A pained look swept over Johnny's face as he dropped his lanky arms off to the side of the chair.

"C'mon George, I'm not buying that old Indian fairy tale! There is nothing, I repeat, nothing supernatural about me!"

"Johnny, the night you were born, a sign was given and last night the spirits sent you another warning." George cautioned.

Johnny got up and paced about the living room like a caged animal.

"You know I speak the truth. The man in the hospital last night, he knows too."

Johnny stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened at the revelation.

"H, How did you know?" He asked in a weak voice.

George leaned back in the chair.

"When I embraced you last night, I read the fear in your mind. I'm not just a Medicine Man to wow the tourists, Johnny. I do my job as you must now do yours."

"No, this is just crazy talk. There's nothing special about me." Johnny waved off the notion as he stared out the window.

George shook his head and got up from the chair. He slowly walked to Johnny and put a firm hand on his thin shoulder.

"I saw a boy of ten conjure the sacred blue flame with just his hands. He made it dance on the rocks near the abandoned silver mine."

Johnny took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Geeze George, is there anything about me you don't know?"

"Not too much," he replied with a smile. John turned to face him; his features were a mask of worry. "Why didn't you come to me? Why did you stop making the fire dance?"

"At first, I thought it was fun, something only I could do. Then as I got older I realized what a freak it would make me, so I stopped. Haven't tried it since." There was a genuine sadness in Johnny's voice that wasn't lost on the old man.

George turned and went to his beat up duffle bag and pulled out a hand woven blanket and several other items.

"I cannot teach you how to use your power, but I can guide you on how to control your inner self, for that is the key to great power." George laid out the blanket on the floor and motioned for the younger man to sit which he did. The old man sat across from him.

"What am I suppose to do, find the meaning of life now?" Johnny half joked as George shook his head.

"No, what you need to do is find the child that possessed the power to conjure the sacred flame. He's still inside of you, Johnny but he has a lot of baggage holding him down. Close your eyes and relax, let yourself go back to that time."

Johnny shook his head.

"I can't, it's too hard. I've lost the gift. I'm a different person than I was fifteen years ago. I've grown up, George. Grownups can't go back to Neverland once they've left." Johnny's eyes betrayed the sadness he felt, though his voice carried a more cavalier attitude.

"Then we'll try a different approach," George reached over and picked up a hand painted gourd with a stopper in it. He poured a small amount of a thick honey colored liquid into a small clay cup and handed to Johnny. "Drink it."

Cautiously, Johnny took a sniff and wrinkled his nose.

"That's awful! What is it?"

"Blends of herbs and honey that will help you relax. The city has made you a very up tight young man."

"Yeah, well this stuff may make me a very high young man. You know we have drug tests at the Fire Department and if this stuff makes me flunk, it's back to the reservation for me." Johnny warned.

George smiled, shaking his head.

"John, I would never force an opiate or any kind of drug on you. This is all natural and will leave no side effects."

"Well…." Johnny hesitated for a moment, and then swallowed the mix quickly. "It's not as bad as it smells." He sat quietly for a minute waiting for something to happen. He was about to say something when a feeling of warmth washed over him. He closed his eyes and heard the waves at Malibu rolling onto the sandy beach. He heard George's voice calling from what seemed miles away.

"Johnny, where are you?"

"Malibu, it's so warm and peaceful." Johnny's voice was barely a whisper.

"What do you do there?" George asked.

"Mostly take photos. I like to go early in the morning, not so many people there. It's getting warmer." Perspiration formed over his body, running down his face. "It's too hot."

"Then release the heat. Hold it in your hands." George urged calmly as he could see the struggle on the young man's face.

"The beach is gone, I see a man in white buckskin on a horse," Johnny's voice became more agitated, his breathing labored. "I don't want this, I want to go back to the beach, and I want to be left alone."

George looked at Johnny, feeling guilty for the burden he was placing on him, but knowing this was the path the young fireman had to take, whether he wanted it or not.

"He tells me I'm the only one who can save them; they'll all die if I don't. Damn, I just want to be normal. I've been chosen, but I'm scared," Johnny's breathing was becoming labored. He let out a dry laugh. "He says White Owl will show me the way. I'm the only one who can stop him, the man….gotta stop him. Gonna hurt Roy, the others…family…must protect them, no matter what. So hot…"

"Johnny, release the flame, you'll feel better." George coaxed.

"The nunasish, he says to beware……can't stand it, it hurts."

"John, let it go!" George commanded.

Johnny cupped his hands and a sphere of blue flame appeared there, the size of a softball. He trembled as he opened his eyes and beheld the ball of flame.

"I didn't want this, I told him so."

"I know you did, but the spirits of the Elders are persistent and have always chosen wisely."

Johnny looked down at the flame in his hand and closed his hands around it until is became extinguished. He leaned against the back of the chair, his red calico shirt drenched with sweat.

"I feel like Engine 51 ran over me and brought the Squad along for kicks."

George couldn't help but laugh at Johnny's exhausted attempt at humor. He got up and helped him to his feet.

"You've taken your first step into a much larger world. Take a shower and lie down for awhile."

"This man, the one I saw at Rampart, he's dangerous. I can't think clearly, but it's got something to do with firemen and anger. I wish I could think; I'm so tired…."

"It will be fine, John, just fine. Go clean up and take a nap. I've very proud of you." George comforted, pulling Johnny close to him and rubbing his sweaty back. Johnny pulled away gently and made his way slowly to the bathroom. George stood there for a moment as he heard the shower come on and went to his bag and pulled out a small container of dry herbs. It would be mixed with a large glass of orange juice to help bring the young man's sugar level back up and to relax him. The old man was accustomed to what Johnny had just been through and centuries of his people had taught them to approach this level of spirituality with respect for not only the spirits but themselves.

Johnny would take a nice long nap while he pondered the cryptic messages the young paramedic had spoken of, and more importantly, how to keep John and brother firefighters safe from harm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Plan is Made

Rosemont was one of the oldest districts in Los Angeles. Once a thriving neighborhood of finely built Victorian mansion, it was now in a state of decay. Most of the lots were long empty but for the large house at the end of the lane. It stood out amongst the overgrown shrubs and brush, crying out for a fresh coat of paint that its owner long denied. The fact that the house was still occupied puzzled many. Why would a wealthy man like Cyrus Braden want to live so far away from anyone? No one bothered him. He paid his taxes and kept his mail at a post office box in town. There was no reason for people to bother him.

And he liked it that way.

The man that John Gage had seen in the hospital the night before was working at a very ornately carved desk in his study. The air in the house was heavy with the scent of life frozen in time. There was a darkness about the place that seemed to almost thrive in this bleak environment.

Cyrus closed his accounts book with a smile and rose from the plush leather chair. He walked over to a bookcase and pulled out a book only to have a section of the bookcase open. A long dark hallway lead him to a pair of heavy oak doors that he opened with a mere wave of his hand.

The room he entered was in the back of the house. It once held beautiful tropical plants from all over the world. Now the glass panes were covered with panels of black slate. The floor and walls were marked with strange emblems painted in gold, silver and bronze colors. The dome roof of the greenhouse was covered in heavy black velvet that seemed to sag with the weight of the evil that pulsed throughout the room.

"Koruz! Bezmet! Come here you worthless lackeys!" Cyrus' baritone voice boomed out.

From behind a long table on the side of one of the walls came two creatures who looked much like imps from a book of folk tales. The pair was no more than two feet tall with long talon like fingers and large pointed ears.

"Master wants us?" One of the creatures asked in a creaky voice.

"No, Bezmet, I like saying your name. Come here at once!" Cyrus' voice took on more aggravation, making the two creatures cross the room all the faster.

"Master should not be angry with us. Have we not served you well these past seventy-four years?" Koruz asked with a fiendish smile. Pointing to the end of the hall there was a stone altar and surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of candles and many small glass bottles scattered about.

"No one is greater than Master Braden! No one can stop his greatness!" Koruz praised.

"Not even the Fire Dancer, now that he has found his power." Bezmet added happily. Braden's face turned to stone as he turned on the little imp.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly.

"I have seen, in the Reflection Pool. Silly little Fire Boy conjured flame, but not enough to hurt Master!" Bezmet was quite proud of his accomplishment, but his partner new better. Koruz grabbed him and pulled him away just as a flash of green fire hit the spot he had been standing in moments before.

"Why didn't you tell me this when it was happening? I could have destroyed him in his moment of weakness!" Braden demanded, green fire glowing from his hands as he crossed the room to a table with a large gold bowl on it. He passed his hands over it and an image appeared. The last image of Johnny holding the fire in his hand.

Braden tossed the bowl across the room in a black rage.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance! Now things will be harder."

"Plans can change, Master. You can choose another, it makes no difference who is chosen as long as the blood is let and the life taken." Bezmet grinned, as he followed Braden to the black stone altar.

"It must be the best of the Los Angeles Fire Department. It is the seventy-fifth, he must be extra special," Braden placed his hands on the stone altar. "Station 51 is new, untouched by the tragedy of loss."

"Has Master ever considered taking a police officer instead, for a change?" Koruz's crackly voice inquired. The other imp just shook his head in disbelief.

"I should drown you, Koruz, but I don't have the time," Braden opened a folder that was on the altar and spread out the photos. "Eighteen firemen, all good men, devoted to the greater good of the city. These ones will not do," He shoved the pictures of the crews of the B and C shifts aside and focused on the six photos of A shift. The silence that hung in the room was deafening as Cyrus Braden pondered his choices.

"The fact that John Gage is in contact with his abilities should not hinder us. He has a teacher, but the man is old and not with him at the station. His inexperience will be his downfall and even if I do not kill him, the guilt he will carry with him will destroy his ability to carry out his destiny."

Braden smiled as he picked up the photo of Roy DeSoto.

"I only take the best, why not the best paramedic? First in his class, devoted husband, father and friend plus it will break the heart of John Gage that he failed to save him. This plan is almost too perfect," Braden turned to his two imps. "You two know what to do, tonight."

The pair of imps danced about gleefully as Braden walked out of the sanctuary. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Night Raiders

The next shift rolled around all too quickly for Johnny. He was having trouble all day keeping his mind on work. He could sense Roy's concern, but Roy DeSoto was not one to butt in. When John was ready to talk, he would.

It had been a quiet shift, the ones devoted to playing catch up on paperwork and cleaning. Suppertime was awkward at best with Chet pestering Johnny on what was bugging him. At one point, Johnny stormed out of the room, only to come back a couple of minutes later with apologies to all.

Midnight came and the firehouse was dark and quiet. The door to the dormitory opened slightly as two short shadowy figures slipped inside. The pair stopped at the desk across from Captain Stanley's bunk and peered into the small black shoulder bag one carried.

"We have everything from the others, now for the fun part." Bezmet whispered as Koruz looked at the meaningless trinkets, small things taken from the lockers of the crew. Kelly's nametag, a fire prevention pin from Marco's windbreaker, a penny from a cup of change Stoker kept and brass button from Cap's dress uniform he'd gotten back from the cleaners that afternoon. Bezmet took out a pair of silver shears and handed them to his partner.

"Master needs a lock of hair from the Fire Dancer and his partner. Most powerful talismans, quickly now and quietly."

"We should use powder Master gave us." Koruz suggested, pointing the shears he held at a small pouch hanging from his partner's belt.

"Only if he wakes, Master said. Now come, to our work."

The pair made their way down the aisle between the bunks, checking to make sure they had the right ones. The made no note that Chet was not in his bed. They found Roy and Johnny asleep, Roy snuggled in his blankets on his side, John on his back with his left arm over his head. The intruders made their way to Roy's bunk and stopped.

"Oh, so pretty!" Koruz whispered as the imp reached out with his leathery hands to touch Roy's red hair. Bezmet slapped his hand sharply.

"No pretty red hair, cut!" He admonished in a harsh whisper. A moment later, a long strand of Roy's hair was wrapped carefully in a piece of tissue paper and slipped into an envelope. The pair silently moved over to Johnny. Koruz sniffed indignantly at the sleeping man.

"This no Fire Dancer, this be a mere boy!"

Johnny moaned and flung his crooked arm off to the side, nearly smacking the two imps.

"Hurry, hurry!" Bezmet ordered as Koruz snipped a wavy length of the young man's raven hair. Bezmet quickly wrapped it the same as he had done to Roy's and pulled his partner along to exit when Chet stumbled into the room, drinking a glass of water and holding a flashlight in the other. The light froze the two imps in their tracks.

"What the hell…..!" Chet hollered as everyone started to groan their complaints.

Captain Stanley got up from his bunk and turned on the lights and bedlam descended.

The firemen jumped from their bunks, not knowing what to make of the creatures.

"What is it?"

"What are they?"

"Aliens!!"

"Diablo Hombres!"

"Ugly little spuds!"

"Nunasish." Johnny said the word as a cold terror ran through his body. He jumped to his feet and pulled on his turn out pants and boots as everyone quickly did. The six men stood in a circle around the creatures.

"Johnny, do you know what these things are?" Cap asked with uncertainty on how to handle the situation.

"My people call them Nunasish, the misshapen ones, evil beings." Johnny's voice was hardly above a whisper as he remembered the vision only a day before.

"Fire Dancer, you are nothing! Our Master is great and will bring you to your knees!" Bezmet bragged, pointing his bony finger at Johnny and all the crew. "You are all doomed. A great and glorious day of lamentation comes to this Station 51 for one will die, maybe all?" Bezmet said with great contempt. Koruz spit a sizzling acid on the floor.

"Hey, I just cleaned this floor today!" Chet snapped, tossing his glass of water on the pair. The water evaporated off them as they screamed in agony.

"Mike, Marco, get a couple buckets of water!" Cap ordered as the two men rushed off.

"You will pay for that!" Bezmet cried out as he reached into the pouch hanging from his belt. A silvery powder shimmered as he tossed it into Johnny's face.

Johnny's mind went into a maze of colors and sound. Everything was intensified as he felt Roy grab him, but somehow he broke free and managed to open his eyes. Hot anger filled them as he threw his hands forward and let loose a crackling of blue energy that tossed the two intruders into the wall across from him. His hands were charged with the spectral blue energy as he let go another blast that missed the imps and smashed the small night stand. The station seemed to be hurled into bedlam with men running and yelling orders. A pair of warm, strong hands grabbed Johnny as the room suddenly began to spin out of focus.

Johnny felt himself falling through blackness, and then hit a hard surface. He knew he was in a dreamscape, his physical self was back at the station, but he felt no connection to it. Staggering to his feet, he looked around to see candles several feet away. Slowly, he walked towards them and saw many small glass bottles of different styles and colors. He reached out and picked on up. It vibrated in his hand and voices moaned from deep within them.

"Help us, please release us."

Johnny tried to open the bottle but couldn't as he heard the echo of dark laughter from behind him.

"You're not strong enough to open it. Only I know the secret of release."

Turning around, Johnny saw the man from the hospital, Cyrus Braden, gazing at him with a mixture of humor and contempt.

"Such a little fool you are, how do you think you can stop me?"

Johnny realized at that moment that he was not in control of this dream; it had been brought on by the strange powder thrown in his face back at the station.

"No, I don't know who you are, but I'm not playing your game." Johnny said with defiance as he produced a circle of blue protective flame around him. Braden smiled with a lifted eyebrow.

"Very good, very good indeed! You show great promise, pity that it will never come to fruition. The only future you have is tragedy, and it starts now."

Braden vanished before Johnny's eyes and he turned to see Roy standing behind him.

"It's too late, Johnny, too late…."

Roy was in his turn out suit, covered from head to toe in blood.

"Roy!!!" Johnny cried out it terror as he reached through the blue flame to grab his friend, but Roy stayed just inches from his reach.

"You can't stop him…." Roy faded into the shadows.

"ROY!!!!!"

"Johnny! Johnny calm down, it's ok, I'm here, you're safe, and it's alright."

John Gage squinted at the bright light above him. The familiar smells of the Rampart Emergency Ward hit his senses and seemed to calm him down.

"Wha….How did I get here?" He asked weakly as he noticed the IV in his arm.

"Johnny, its Joe Early. You passed out at the station. Roy brought you in."

Joe's soothing voice seemed to help calm the young man down as he looked over his right shoulder to see Roy standing there, hair rumpled with his blue jacket over a tee shirt and his turn out pants and boots.

"BP is 170 over 100." Dixie said calmly but unable to hide her concern.

"It was those things….nunasish…gotta call George…" Johnny suddenly panicked as he tried to get up. Roy and Joe held him down.

"Dix, 5 mg of Diazepam IM." Joe ordered.

"No! I don't wanna sleep again; I gotta talk to George…" Johnny protested as Dixie administered the drug. In moments, Johnny was out cold.

"Let's get him upstairs. I've never seen John like this. It's not like him to fly into a blind panic." Joe wondered as two attendants came in and rolled the unconscious paramedic out.

"Don't worry Roy, he'll be fine." Dixie flashed a smile before she left with Johnny. Roy wandered across the room and leaned his back against the cool ceramic tiles of the wall.

"First it was the thunderstorm the other night, now this….Doctor Early, is Johnny loosing his mind?" Roy asked with fright in his voice. Joe Early shook his head in disagreement.

"Something is bothering Johnny. Who is this George he was asking for?"

"George White Owl, he's the Medicine Man back at the reservation Johnny grew up on. He's staying with Johnny. I called him, he's waiting outside."

"Let's have a talk with him; perhaps he can shed some light on this." Joe offered as he and Roy left the examination room and met George in the waiting area.

"I'm Doctor Early. We've sent Johnny upstairs with a sedative. Apparently he had a syncope episode, probably due to a vasovagal episode."

"Johnny doesn't scare easily as you well know, doctor. May I sit with him?" George asked.

"I think Johnny would like to see a familiar face when he wakes up." Roy encouraged, hoping Joe Early would go along with it. Joe nodded his agreement.

"I'll take you up to him in a few moments." Joe said as he walked down the hall to the nurses' station. Roy took that opportunity to step in front of George and demand in a concerned and frightened voice.

"George, what he hell has happened to Johnny? There, there was fire, blue fire coming from his hands, this wild look in his eyes and those creatures…" Roy rubbed his eyes from sheer exhaustion. George guided him to a chair and sat down next to him.

"Roy, Johnny is special, very special. He has a gift no one else has or has had for hundreds of years. I'm only sorry that it has had to manifest in this way. There is an evil that hunts him at this very moment, which wants to destroy him and those closest to him. That's why I will stand watch over him and do what I can to protect him. He'll be fine in the morning and I'll bring him back to the station and we will explain all. You have the right to know."

"But those creatures…" Roy said, wrinkling his nose in disgust just thinking about them.

"They got what they came for unfortunately, they will not be back. Go back to the station," George could see the concern and fear in Roy's eyes. Reaching out, he clasped Roy's hands in his. "This is the time of courage and resolve. Johnny has chosen well those who will face this with him."

A wave of comfort swept through Roy as he rose and left the hospital. He would bring that comfort back and the crew would sleep well the rest of that night.

In the dark hospital room, George White Owl sat next to Johnny's bed. He had brought his worn beaded medicine bag with him and had placed a single eagle feather in Johnny's hand. The stone and glass beads that hung from it would ward off any more nightmares as would the small dream catcher he placed in the window. George sat still through the night, humming an old lullaby from before he was born. Tomorrow would be the true test of how deep the ties of brotherhood ran with the men he worked with.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Guys, There's Something About Me You Ought to Know

George put the pick up truck in park and turned off the key. He turned to face Johnny who stared vacantly out the window.

"You can't put it off any longer. If they are half the men you say they are they will stand with you."

"I know, I know…it's just, damn it George I'm scared." Johnny's voice betrayed the fatigue he still felt. Dr. Early was against him leaving the hospital but he insisted on getting back to work.

George smiled, patting Johnny on the shoulder.

"I would think much less of you if you weren't afraid."

The two men got out of the truck and walked over to the side door and entered the room.

"Johnny! How are you? Have a seat, ol' pal of mine!" Chet grinned ear to ear as he pulled out a chair from the large table.

"Uh, thanks Chet, I think."

"We were just about to have something to eat. We were hoping you'd be back, Marco's cooking up something special." Mike beamed as Cap and Roy entered the room.

"John, it's good to see you back, pal. How are you feeling?" Cap asked as he took a seat.

"Fine Cap, just fine. Why is everyone being so nice? I must be at the wrong station." Johnny said uncomfortably as Marco dished up breakfast. After everyone was seated, Johnny cleared his throat.

"I owe you all an explanation about last night, I…"

"Johnny, we can talk it over in my office if you like." Cap offered.

"No. I owe you all an explanation and I'm not sure I can do this alone. George, where do I begin?" Johnny asked his mentor, looking for guidance.

"You know, this egg dish is very good Marco, I hope you'll give me the recipe." George said.

"George! My whole life has changed in the past twenty-four hours and all you want is a recipe?" Johnny took a deep breath and let it out.

"Johnny that was quite a little fireworks display you put on before you blacked out on us, what is it?" Mike asked bluntly. George smiled.

"I like a man who gets to the heart of the matter. Johnny was born with a gift, that gift is fire. He can make fire and manipulate it to his will. Show them."

Johnny shot the older man a wary look, but George nodded. Johnny cupped his hands together. He closed his eyes and the others watched as a ball of blue flame the size of a baseball appeared.

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Santa Maria!"

"Whatdaya do for an encore Gage; pull a rabbit out of Cap's fire hat?"

Everyone gave Chet a painful look.

"Can we touch it, will it burn?" Cap asked. Johnny answered by placing the ball of flame on the table and rolling it across to Cap. Cautiously he reached out and touched the flame.

"Hey, it's not hot at all. This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen! Check this out." Cap said like a kid finding something new. Gently, he rolled it over to Roy who passed it around to everyone before handing it back to Johnny who extinguished it with his hands.

"What else can you do?" Marco asked; his eyes wide with anticipation.

"I can bend it, use it for a shield as well as a weapon, I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out," Johnny said plainly, but quietly added, "I just don't want you guys to be afraid."

The room buzzed with the chatter of friends concerned for their buddy. Only Roy remained aloof. This was not lost on Johnny.

"Look, guys I'm still trying to work this thing out, so I'd appreciate you not saying anything to anyone about this. If word gets out it's gonna be hell not only on me but the whole department."

Roy rose from his chair and left the room without a word. Everyone looked puzzled except for George who merely nodded to Johnny to go see what was wrong.

He found Roy sitting in the driver's seat of the squad. Quietly, Johnny took his place on the passenger's side. The silence between the two was deafening until John spoke.

"Roy, are you scared of me now?"

Roy turned his head, but couldn't mask his concern.

"Johnny, this is a lot to take in. Yesterday you were just plain old John Gage and now you're some kinda superman. What am I suppose to think?"

Johnny thought for a moment, and then answered.

"What am I suppose to do Roy, forget this every happened? I can't do that, it runs deeper than that."

"I'm, I'm just confused and I'm a bit scared. What if you get really mad or scared, are you gonna blow the station up? What if you decide to do something bad with it?" Roy's voice grew louder with his concern and fear. Johnny snickered, running a hand through his raven hair.

"I feel the same, I am the same. Besides, I have you to keep me on a short leash."

Roy half heartedly smiled at that.

"Gotta admit, I do have a lot of practice at that. You're kinda the younger brother I always wanted, but I'm still worried."

Johnny beamed a brilliant smile.

"Remember who recruited who for this nut house we call a fire station," Johnny's smile faded as he continued. "But I am concerned for you guys. That man I saw at the hospital the other night? He's real Roy, and he wants to hurt me and you guys. I also see visions and have spoken with the spirits of my ancestors who warned me about him."

"You're clairvoyant too?" Roy asked in amazement.

"Something like that, but it takes a toll on me, last night when I went all fire bomb on those two little creeps. They threw something in my face that sent me into a vision, really horrible. Every time I use the power, it depletes my glucose level. Last night was bad, I needed a glucose IV. George is trying to help me learn how to control the amount of power I use so I don't go into shock."

Roy shifted in the driver's seat, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I know; you were pretty close to Hypoglycemic Shock last night. You seem to have recovered quickly. Just one more thing for me to worry about. What if you drop like a rock during a rescue?"

"Roy, it only happens when I use the power and I don't intend on using it unless it's absolutely necessary." Johnny propped an elbow up against the window and gazed vacantly out the glass. "If it's too much for you to handle, I'll talk to Cap about a transfer."

Roy turned to face Johnny with a hurt look in his eyes.

"No! Johnny, I didn't mean it that way…it's just, just gonna take me some time to get use to this, that's all. Just promise me that you'll still stay the same likeable pain in the butt you've always been."

Roy smiled, holding out his right hand. Johnny grabbed it and squeezed it tight.

"Why should I change for you?"

"Geeze, this is a lovely scene, but would you two lovebirds mind coming back to the common room? We got a lot of work to do today." Chet said with a mocking sneer, peering into the driver's side of the squad. The paramedics slowly got out of the cab and headed towards Chet with a dangerous look in their eyes. Chet turned and sped off to the common room, yelling like a kid,

"Cap! Johnny and Roy are picking on me again!"

Hank Stanley leaned back in his chair and gave George a painful look.

"Over one hundred fire stations in this city and I had to get stuck with him."

George watched as Johnny cornered Chet, but the smaller man slipped past him and out the side door with the paramedic in hot pursuit. Roy was bringing up the rear yelling at Johnny along with Marco and Mike who were just along to witness the mêlée.

"There is a wise old Indian saying that fits these two quite well."

"What's that?" Hank asked.

"Boys will be boys."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Measures of Light and Dark

"You see, I asked Johnny who could I find to go to on stories of firemen, you know, superstitions, legends and such. He said you would be a good person for that kind of information."

George White Owl smiled at the elderly man across from him, sipping a cup of coffee. 'Old Bill' as he was known was a lifetime fireman who spent much of his spare time entertaining the children who visited Rampart. He was also a fountain of knowledge of firefighter history.

"Oh, I've made it a hobby of mine, to be sure. Firemen are a superstitious lot. We seem to have weaved a tapestry of hocus pocus around us. What exactly is your interest in it?" Old Bill asked.

"I'm a student of human nature, I guess. Being the Medicine Man for my tribe I'm naturally interested in folklore and since Johnny became a fireman, well he's like a son to me." George said honestly.

"I bet he was the wildest kid on that reservation!" Bill laughed. George agreed. "Well, most firemen carry a prayer coin with them for good luck and when they go out for drinks, the guy who doesn't have it with him buys the first round. Poor Johnny spent a lot of his early paychecks that way. Also, if the station gets new equipment, helmets, gloves, uniforms or even a new truck, there's always a big fire. If you take off your duty boots before 11 PM, you'll be running all night. St Florian is the patron saint of firemen and paramedics alike, whether your Catholic or not," Bill smiled fondly. "We are a superstitious lot. I remember the first time I ran into Johnny Gage, just a wet behind the ears boot. I felt so bad for the kid; I gave him my prayer coin, its good luck if someone gives you a good luck charm, bad if you purchase it for yourself."

"What about legendary fires? Any ghost stories from the past?" George was digging for information, trying to find out whom or what it was that was stalking Johnny. Bill thought for a few moments, and then his eyes lit up.

"There's a story about a fire that happened here in Los Angeles, oh back somewhere between 1890-1910, I can't remember the exact date, but it's a creepy story us old guys like to tell the boots, the new firemen, on those dark stormy nights."

George raised a white eyebrow at this.

"Well, out in the old Rosemont district there were lots of fancy homes, one of the more plush neighborhoods, now it's all run down, but there was a man who lived there with his wife. They say she was the most beautiful woman in Los Angeles at the time, and just as kind. One night, the house caught fire. By the time the fire department got there they house was fully engulfed. The man got out, but his wife died in the blaze, they said you could hear her screaming as she died. Now, the story is that the man was so angry that the firemen couldn't save his wife that he made a pact with dark forces and since then on the anniversary of his wife's death, he takes the life of a fireman somewhere in the state. He then traps the poor fellow's soul in a bottle and has made quite a collection. If the young boot isn't careful, he'll be next!" Bill laughed. "It's a lot of nonsense, but told right it can scare the pants off any young boot."

"That's a fascinating story, Bill. I'd like to do some research on it, to find the facts, so to speak. There must be some old newspapers on microfilm at one of the libraries in town." George muttered, suddenly aware that things were starting to fall into place.

"Better than that, the fire department has its own museum with a research room with every log and news article about every fire in the city's history. I'll take you down there George if you'd like." Bill offered, smiling.

"I wouldn't want to take you away from the children…"

"Nonsense, I'm done for the day here, besides going to the museum is like visiting old friends for me. I think I know exactly what files you're looking for…"

George got up and walked with the old fireman, hoping that he would have the information that could save Johnny and his friends.

* * *

Deep within the ancient house in Rosemont, a more sinister plan was taking shape.

"Not the best articles to be used, but under the circumstances they will do." Cyrus Braden acknowledged the two little imps sitting on the far side of the bench in the basement of the house.

"Lucky we were to escape! Fire Dancer very powerful, very powerful indeed!" Bezmet recalled, shivering at the recollection of their close call with the crew at Station 51.

"Kelly bad, threw water at us! Burned us, it did!" Koruz lamented, rubbing his arm where the water hit and sizzled his leathery skin.

"They will pay for the harm they caused you." Braden said calmly, dropping the gathered trinkets in a small cauldron that hung over a Bunsen burner.

"Kill them! Crush their bones! Make them bleed for what they do to us!" Koruz implored.

"Not yet. There are more important things to attend to or have you both forgotten what tonight is?" Braden gave the pair a hard, cold glare. The two imps shivered in fright.

"No! It is the Night of Atonement, the Night of Bloodletting." Bezmet replied solemnly.

"The night my dear Loraine was taken from me," Braden said in a quite tone as he reached across the table and picked up an old silver frame holding the picture of a beautiful woman in her late twenties. "No power can bring her back to me, but the lives I take keep me young. Seventy-five years." Braden voice cracked with the sad exhaustion he felt. He took a deep breath and the strength and darkness returned. "This one will be special, the partner of the Fire Dancer, a glorious way to mark such an anniversary."

From inside the small cauldron, a silvery white snake popped its head out and hissed harshly and was joined by three others. Bezmet and Koruz giggled in delight.

"Master did not say he was creating Silver Serpents! Master will kill the other firemen?" Koruz inquired as he reached out and petted the snakes as they hissed.

"No, they will not kill. I don't want to spoil the surprise for you," he smiled darkly as he put a lid on the cauldron. "After all, this is a special occasion. Loraine always like to present her guests with gifts, she was gracious and generous woman, so why shouldn't I do the same on this special occasion? The finest gifts though are for our two plucky paramedics. Now I must rest and commune with the Darkness to store up my strength for tonight." Braden said as he turned and headed up the stairs.

"Master need not worry; he will beat these mere firemen easily in their own house." Bezmet assured. Braden turned with a deadly smile.

"I'm not going to kill them, at least not yet. In fact, I hope they survive long enough to come to my party tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Violation at Station 51

"Hey Marco, pass me some rags, will ya?" Chet asked from atop the engine. Marco tossed a couple of polishing cloths up to him as he made his way to the back of the big machine to continue cleaning. Mike was in the cab working on the interior and Cap was in his office trying to catch up with mounting paperwork.

"How come it is every time we gotta polish ol' Red here, those two guys are always gone?" Chet complained, pointing at the empty spot where the squad was usually parked. Mike popped his head out the driver's side window to reply.

"Maybe if you were a paramedic, you could have a life of leisure too!"

"No way would I want that job! You do two jobs for the price of one. Personally, I don't think it's fair. Paramedics should get paid more." Marco chimed in as he climbed up the back of the truck and knelt on the pile of hoses.

"I'm just a plain old fireman and I don't get paid enough. Why should Gage and DeSoto get more than me?" Chet grumbled as he polished the top of the cab.

"Well, when you think about it, they not only do paramedic work, but fireman work as well and rescue. Then there's all that paperwork and responsibility for the medical supplies. I think they've got one of the toughest jobs in the department, next to an engineer, of course." Mike said thoughtfully, and then turned back to his work.

"Remember Roy passed up that promotion a while back. That wasn't easy for him. He's got a family, but the man loves what he does and he's good at it. I hope someday I can find a wife half as supportive as Joanne." Marco reminded.

"Yeah, sometimes she stops by with cookies or a cake. Roy sure is one lucky guy." Chet smiled at the thought of the last time Roy's wife stopped by the station with a three layer chocolate cake.

"Aw Chet, there you go making crave cake!" Marco muttered as he polished the chrome railings on the back of the rig.

None of the men noticed the four slithering creatures that silently appeared from nowhere and split up to do the task assigned to them.

Captain Stanley shook his head as he went over the log books, filling in detail from their last shift. The muffled sounds of his crew filtered into the office. Some captains found excessive chatter annoying, but Hank Stanley liked the sound of his crew. Even when Chet and Johnny were pushing him to the verge of a headache, it was better than cold silence.

Engrossed in his work, he could not sense the small intruder sliding across the freshly waxed floor. The silvery creature knew its target as it wrapped its thin body around Hank's left ankle and struck with razor fangs. Before he could react or cry out, Hank slumped over his desk, his arm knocking a dozen or more papers to the floor. The serpent became transparent and vanished.

The trio on the engine were also caught unaware of the impending attack. Mike was kneeling on the driver's seat working away on the inside of the windshield. There was no warning, no audible hiss or rattle as the creature flung itself on the unsuspecting engineer. It tore through the thin fabric of his blue shirt and lodged firmly on the right side of his ribs. Mike felt a burning sensation as if his chest was on fire. He lost balance and collapsed across the front seats of the cab.

Marco was working the back of the engine when his attacker appeared. He was kneeling on the piles of neatly folded hose working on the chrome railings. While polishing with his left hand, he reached back with his right for a clean rag from the pile near his feet when a cutting sensation ran up his right arm. He barely had time to look at his arm before the lights above him began to spin and he fell backwards onto the hoses.

Chet was standing on the storage box in back of the cab, furiously polishing the gold 51 on the top of the cab. Of the four men, he would be the only one to see his attacker as the glimmering serpent slithered its way up the windshield and to the roof of the cab. It reared and hissed silently taking Chet by surprise.

"What the hell?" He gasped under his breath as he tried to slowly back away from the creature. He tried to figure out quickly what kind of snake it was, but he'd never seen anything like it. The skin of the creature was almost translucent in quality.

Chet wanted to call back to Marco for help, but was afraid of the snake as it weaved on the roof of the cab with an almost fiendish delight. Without provocation, the snake jumped forward, latching its razor fangs into the base of Chet's throat. He felt the same dizzying sensation felt by his comrades and quickly succumb to the venom, falling backwards onto the hoses, not far from Marco.

The little serpents had done their job and quickly vanished into the air. A few moments later there was a flash of black and red flame that revealed Cyrus Braden; dressed as he had been the night he'd confronted Johnny in the hospital. He walked over to the office and put a hand to the side of Hank's face. He then went to the engine and checked the others. His smile was enough to put a chill in the air of the apparatus bay.

A mere wave of his hand and the power went dead in the fire house.

An hour later Johnny and Roy pulled into the apparatus bay. As Roy shut off the engine, the garage door came screaming down and closed with an echoing bang. The two men jumped out of the squad.

"Must be a power outage." Roy said walking around the front of the squad.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Johnny wondered as something snapped in his mind. A warning began to pound in the depths of his being as Roy went to the office.

"Johnny! It's Cap! Get the drug box, quick!"

Johnny instead went to the engine where he found the others passed out. Roy rushed out of the office and over to the engine.

"Didn't you hear me? I said Cap's out cold and…" he let his anger drop as he saw Marco and Chet on the back of the engine. He opened the driver's side door of the cab and found Mike sprawled out across the front seats.

"We gotta call for help." Roy said urgently as he ran across the bay and grabbed the radio.

"LA this is Station 51, we have a code I, repeat a code I at the station. Request two ambulances and a paramedic unit."

No answer came over the speaker. Roy went into the break room and tried the phone and came out a moment later.

"Phones are all dead. We gotta get these guys to Rampart. Johnny, open the garage door manually and get Cap onboard." Roy ordered. Johnny quickly moved over to Roy and grabbed him by the arm.

"Roy, you gotta get out of here, now! Get outta here, find George!" Johnny demanded, trying to pull Roy along with him. Roy turned and grabbed him by the arms, looking deeply into his frightened eyes.

"Johnny, we've got to help these guys, we can't leave them like this!"

"He's here Roy, I can feel it. I can feel the darkness descending on us. You've got to save yourself. I'll hold him off as long as I can."

The slow clapping of hands echoed across the bay as Cyrus Braden appeared between the engine and squad.

"Very bravely put, Johnny Gage, very fine little speech, but I'm afraid it's far too late for pretty speeches and noble actions."

"Who are you?" Johnny asked, stepping in front of Roy.

"I am Cyrus Braden, a man in need." Braden said with a smile.

"In need of what, exactly? I'm sorry, but we have a major medical emergency on our hands right at this moment," Roy spoke up, reaching out to pull Johnny around to face him. "Johnny, what's going on here?"

"Remember the other night at the hospital when I told you about the man? That's him and he's not here for help, I can tell you that much." There was no masking the tension in Johnny's voice.

"I thought you just dreamt that." Roy replied.

"I do not have time to waste on my life story. What I've come for is you, Roy DeSoto." Braden said in a mild tone, but the shock factor was not lost on the two paramedics.

"Me? Look mister, I don't have time to play games with you. I've got to get these men to a hospital and now. You wanna talk, come to the hospital and maybe I can find a minute to listen to your fantasy, but right now I've got a job to do. Get that door open, Johnny." Roy said in a soft, but stern voice.

Braden smiled with delight, rubbing the dark red stone on the top of his cane.

"I knew I chose well. You are strong, despite your soft spoken nature. The boy can't function without your strength and will guiding him."

A burning fury built up inside of Johnny. He stepped in front of Roy and let loose a blast of blue fire that enveloped Braden but died with a wave of his hand.

"Do you actually believe that your paltry little fire could stop me? My child, I've had seventy-five years to hon my skills as a master sorcerer. You've only been at it for two day?" Braden's voice was almost kind in his explanation. "Seventy-four of your brothers have shed their blood and become my prisoners and now Roy DeSoto; you will be the seventy-fifth. It's an honor to be sure."

Roy felt weak as he leaned against the front fender of the squad.

"You want to kill me?" Roy's voice was barely above a whisper as the shock took hold of him.

"I assure you, you will not feel any pain, unlike my dear wife did when she burned to death while the Los Angeles Fire Department did nothing to save her."

"Roy, get out of here, I'll hold him off." Johnny said with renewed determination. He put his hands out in front of him and the fire became a shield. Braden threw his own fire at him and it bounce off. He raised an eyebrow.

"Very good! You've had some training it would seem, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to save your friend."

"Run Roy, get out of here! I can't hold it much longer!" Johnny implored as the sweat ran down his face. He felt his energy fade as did the shield in front of him. Johnny staggered as Roy came around the squad and grabbed him by the arms.

"I've wasted enough time, now to finish this." Braden said darkly as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a dark shaft about six inches long with a long sharp arrow head on one end. Along the shaft were small gold markings that glimmered in the dim light of the bay. The hand that held the weapon glowed a dark red as Braden pulled back his arm and let the weapon fly. The arrow head ripped through Johnny's shirt just below his shoulder blade. Johnny cried out as a horrific pain burned through his body. He leaned back against Roy as he sunk down to the floor, propping himself against the wheel of the squad.

"Johnny?" Was all Roy could say as Johnny grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Go, just go." Johnny gasped.

Roy got up and clenched his fists, wanting to hurt the man who caused this but Braden remained calm.

"My little friends came the other night and gave me a lock of your hair, yours and your pathetic little friend there," he said pointing his cane to Johnny who was still conscious, though in terrible pain. "It's time we were leaving this place."

Braden extended his cane so the red crystal was pointed at Roy. It began to hum and glow, transfixing the paramedic in a hypnotic spell.

"No, no, no…" Johnny pleaded through the pain as he watched Roy slowly walk towards Braden. Roy reached out his hand and touched the pulsating crystal. A spark jumped from the crystal into Roy's hand and he passed out. Braden managed to sweep the unconscious man into his arms and smiled at Johnny before him and his victim disappeared into a cloud of fire and smoke.

Johnny tried to struggle to his feet, but was too weakened. There was a poison tearing through his body, but despite the pain he felt his last thoughts were of Roy before the darkness took over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Courage of the Heart

George entered by the side door of the station, followed by Old Bill. The lingering vibration of evil nearly knocked the medicine man to his knees.

"What's going on here? Never in thirty years as a fireman have I felt something this, this awful." Bill marveled and he forced himself to enter the common room.

"He moves too fast. Damn me for not warding this place." Bill muttered as he dug into his bag. Pulling out a blue painted stick with several feathers attached to it, he waved it in front of him, chanting in an ancient language. As he did, the air became lighter and the power came back on. The two elderly men made their way into the apparatus bay and saw the aftermath of Braden's visit.

"Holy Smokes! The boys!" Bill cried out as he rushed over to the engine, followed by George. The claxon sounded as the dispatcher's voice was heard.

"Station 51, what is your status?"

Bill rushed over to the radio and replied to the call.

"LA, Station 51 has been under a power outage, will report status as soon as information is available."

"Station 51, do you require assistance?"

Bill looked over to George who shook his head no.

"That's negative LA, everything is under control at this time. Station 51 out." Bill hung up the mike and looked over to George who was checking Marco. "Must be a new dispatcher, didn't question who I was."

"Last thing we need is the entire fire department down here." George said, looking at the pale blue bite marks on Marco's arm. Marco moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Bill? I feel so sick…."

"Silver Serpents, Bill in my bag is a glass container with a dark red powder. Take it to the kitchen and mix it with a tall glass of water. Give all the boys a good drink of it."

"Hang on, Marco, you boys are gonna be fine." George made a quick check of Chet and then went down to the cab and found Mike. It was then he turned and to the squad.

"Johnny!"

The young man was slumped against the front wheel of the squad with the black arrow sticking out of his shoulder. His skin was cold and sweaty.

"Bill, I need my bag and a bowl of water, quickly!" George called out as the old fireman returned and dropped the bag next to him.

"What in the name of St Elmo's Fire is that, George?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"Take care of the boys, I'll deal with this." George ordered as Bill went back to the engine to aid the others. The old medicine man laid Johnny flat on the floor and reached in his bag for a sheathed Bowie knife. Ripping the shirt away from the wound, he carefully cut into the young man's shoulder enough to extricate the offending object. He noted the markings and cursed under his breath for leaving the boy alone. Once more, he reached into his bag and brought out a small leather bag. He dumped the contents into the bowl of water and mixed it with his hands. Quickly, he packed the thick brown mud onto the wound.

"How are the boys doing?" He asked over his shoulder.

"They're coming around." Bill said as he helped Mike from the cab. He made his way to the office to help Hank.

"Feels like the world's worse hangover." Chet muttered as he climbed down from the engine, giving Marco a hand down.

"Last time I felt this bad was after my cousin Lupe's three day wedding festival in Mexico City!" Marco groaned.

It was then the three on the engine noticed Johnny. They rushed as quickly as they could to hover over him. Captain Stanley slowly staggered out of his office.

"What the hell happened? Food poisoning?"

"No, Silver Snake bite. A magical creature that's bite puts its victim into a short term coma. Lucky for you these snakes were not given time to mature, that bite can be deadly." George explained.

"What happened to Gage and where's Roy?" Cap asked with sudden alarm.

George and Bill exchanged worried glances.

"Could that Braden fella have made off with Roy? Roy's a pretty feisty fella when he needs to be, don't ever let that soft spoken manner of his fool you." Bill noted.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Cap demanded with a sharp agitation in his voice. George ignored the demand watching the patch of mud on Johnny's shoulder as it dried and turned black. A soft groan escaped Gage's lips as he cracked his eyes open.

"Johnny?" George asked, running a hand through the paramedics' thick black hair.

"ROY!!!" Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs as he sat up and the now black dried mud fell to the floor.

"Easy, John…take a deep breath, that's it, calm down. Everything is going to be alright." George soothed as Johnny got to his feet with all the steadiness of a new born colt.

"George, Braden has Roy, he's gonna kill him, we gotta stop him!" John pleaded as he tried to make his way to the driver's side of the squad. George blocked him, putting both hands on his trembling shoulders.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere right now."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Cap finally yelled. Everyone in the bay turned to look at him.

"Let's all go sit down and I will tell you." George said somberly.

* * *

"Now, let me get this straight. There's this Braden character that's supposedly over one hundred years old and he's been killing firemen for seventy four year for revenge over his wife dying in a fire?" Cap rubbed his temples as he sat at the table and listened to the story George laid out.

"And Roy's gonna be number seventy-five if we don't do something about it." Mike Stoker summed up grimly as he sipped a hot cup of coffee.

"We've got to form some kind of plan to save him and stop this creep." Marco added.

"Seventy-four firemen have paid the price for his madness. Their souls are trapped in bottles at the house. We owe it to our brothers to free them, no matter the cost to ourselves." Bill said somberly.

"I'd better go check on Johnny. This is going to be his fight and he's got to be rested for it." George excused himself and made his way to the dormitory to find the young man stretched out on his bunk. His features were relaxed, his eyes closed. George sat down on Roy's bunk across from him to wait. He could sense Johnny was in a trace and crossing the barriers of this world to speak with his forefathers on the other side.

Johnny stood alone on the bluff overlooking the hazy purple and pink sunset. This was not the earth his body was grounded to, but another dimension of that life he knew. It was the place George taught him to seek when he was in need of council and guidance.

There was no time in his young life when he needed help more than now.

The weight of a warm hand rested on his tired shoulder and he turned to see the Indian he'd seen before on the sparkling white horse.

"Who are you? Why do you keep appearing to me?" Johnny asked in an exhausted voice as he turned to face the older man.

"I'm here to guide you. I am Fire Hawk, holder of the sacred fire. It was I who chose you, Johnny Gage to be the new Fire Dancer."

Johnny smirked at what the man just said to him.

"If it's all the same to you, I think you made a big mistake. All I've done is mess things up. My friends were nearly killed and someone very dear to me is going to die unless I can stop a madman. That's pretty much my day in a nutshell, Mr. Hawk."

Johnny brushed past him and started to walk away.

"I have watched you since your birth; you were never one to walk away from a challenge, except the fire." Fire Hawk said in a low, but calm voice that betrayed no emotion, unlike the emotionally charged paramedic. Johnny spun around; his body glowing with the embers of the blue flame within him that betrayed his heightened emotional state.

"I was a kid; I didn't want to be labeled as a freak. It was tough enough living on the reservation, being outcasts from the local community. Going to high school and asking the girls out but having them turn you down because you're from the reservation, not good enough for them."

"Them being the whites? That was the time when you should have wrapped yourself closer to your heritage. I've watched for twenty three years as you have tried to force your way into a life that isn't yours to have." Fire Hawk spoke calmly, but his words raked against Johnny's soul.

"What should I have done then? Stay on the reservation, roping cattle like my father?" Johnny realized what he'd said and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"The Elders warned me that you would be difficult to deal with," Fire Hawk sighed as he walked up to Johnny. "There is nothing wrong with wanting more than what you were given. Your place is not at the reservation. It is a place of renewal and connection for you. Your place is in the world you are in. Destiny is a strange wind that blows us in many directions but always puts us down where we need to be."

"None of this would have happened if I'd been where I need to be," Johnny muttered under his breath as he cast his eyes downward and kicked at the light dusty ground beneath him. "I've endangered the lives of those I hold close to my heart, my brothers."

Fire Hawk smiled, putting a gentle hand under Johnny's chin and pulling it up to see the tears in the young man's eyes.

"You see, you do not hold contempt for the white man anymore. You hold him close to your heart. That is the sign of a true brave. By making these men your brothers you have expanded not only your family, but your heart as well."

Johnny turned away and walked a few feet from the man. He wrapped his arms around his chest as if feeling a chill.

"How do I defeat someone who's more powerful than me? I couldn't stop him from taking Roy. He's gonna kill him, how do I stop him?" Johnny asked with considerable pain in his voice. He sensed Fire Hawk walk up to him and stand close behind him.

"The power to defeat evil is in you. All you lack is the courage to use it to its full potential. Do not fear the fire, embrace it. Let it work its wonders through you. Lighting is your ally; use it well this night and you will triumph. Draw courage from those gone before and those with you. All elements are yours to command if you have the courage to and I know you do. I have watched you perform amazing feats in order to save the lives of strangers. Take your courage from those experiences."

"But how…"

Johnny turned to find Fire Hawk gone and himself fading into the evening sky.

"Johnny, are you alright?" George's voice washed over him as he blinked his eyes open slowly.

"Yeah, I guess. Got a good talking to from someone called Fire Hawk."

"One of the great braves of our tribe. His name is seldom spoken in respect of his sacred role to our people. He was the first Fire Dancer, and the one who chose you to continue his work." George said with great solemnity. Johnny slowly sat up on the edge of the bunk.

"He said as much. I got a war to wage and have no idea where to wage it."

"I know where the evil resides," George smiled as he got up and sat next to Johnny on the bunk. He put a protective arm around the young man. "The fire department keeps very good archives. I think you can supply us with the rest of the information we need." George rose and started to walk out of the dorm. Johnny got up and followed him into the kitchen where the rest of the crew and Bill were waiting.

"Well, I think we should call the police." Cap announced firmly.

"No. I have to do this, Cap." Johnny intoned as he sat down next to Bill.

"John, we are not law enforcement. The police are trained in these matters." Cap argued. Johnny slammed his fist down on the table, blue sparks flying from it.

"I'm the law when it comes to the supernatural around here now! This is my fight." He took a deep breath and apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm angry and scared. Cap, this guy could fry the entire police department with just a wave of his hand. I'm the only one who can stop him for good." Johnny reached across the table and picked up the black metal arrow that George had removed from his shoulder.

"This was his big mistake; I can read this and get all the info we need from it."

"How?" Mike asked.

"His magic is all over this thing and along with the magic, his life's story, memories and such. Powerful magic leaves a story behind." George explained as he took the arrow from Johnny. "You need to conserve your strength. I'll read the story and from there we will form a plan. We will free Roy from his spell and the others whom he has kept imprisoned all these years."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blood and Fire

The old house in Rosemont was creepy in the daytime, but terrifying at night. In the distance, thunder announced the arrival of another storm. The engine and squad pulled up in front of the house that showed no signs of life. The engine crew gathered around the squad as it pulled up behind them and Johnny and George got out.

"Now, the greenhouse is in the back. It's all glass so we should be very careful, I've got a feeling glass will be flying all over the place." Cap instructed. "Marco, break out the axes, pal."

While Marco got the fire axes, Mike slipped up beside him and asked in a quiet tone.

"Look, Cap I really want in on this. For once don't leave me behind with the engine. Roy's my friend too."

Cap took a deep breath before answering.

"Pal, I'm in enough trouble as it is, brining the squad and engine into a part of town that's out of our district and….oh no." Cap groaned as he saw Old Bill pull up behind the squad. The elderly man swiftly made his way to the group of firemen.

"Hank, I don't care what you say, I'm here to help."

"Can you run the pumps so we can have Mike on the inside with us?" Cap asked, giving up fighting with the retiree.

"I was the best engineer this department ever saw, but I'm a little rusty so Mike, let's go over things quickly." Bill smiled to the young engineer.

"You bet Bill." Mike beamed, leading the way to the engine.

Johnny was slipping into his turn out jacket as George spoke to him in a low, quiet voice.

"Tonight you win or loose. There will be no quarter given, no mercy granted. This is a fight to the death."

"I know," John's voice was soft but very tired from the mental battle he was waging with himself. "I have to kill him. It goes against everything I've been taught."

George put his strong hands on Johnny's shoulders that trembled under the heavy coat.

"He is not a man. He is a monster bent on destruction. Roy's only chance to survive is in your hands. You must face him alone. I will be with the boys to protect them the best I can." George counseled the young man, handing him a canteen from the front seat of the squad.

"I'm already feeling a sugar buzz as it is, George." Johnny protested.

"I know, but you will be using a tremendous amount of energy tonight. Any extra edge you can get is needed." The medicine man advised. Johnny took the canteen and finished the Gatorade that was left. Tossing the empty canteen back in the squad, he followed George as he put on his fire helmet.

"Well, I guess this is it," Cap said with a heavy sigh. "We all know our jobs. Mike, you're with me now to get Roy, Marco and Chet smash everything you see that looks like a container. George, you're with us," Cap and the others gaze fell on Johnny. "I don't have to tell you what you have to do, John. For god's sake, be careful pal. I don't wanna loose anyone tonight," There was a long pause before Cap gave the word.

"Ok, let's do what we came here to do."

Marco and Chet quickly moved to the back of the truck and pulled the canvas hose while Bill helped them hook it up. They disappeared into the darkness following George around the side of the house.

Johnny took a deep breath and made his way to the front door. The door was unlocked which put his senses on high alert as he entered the house. The evil that hung in the air nearly knocked him to his knees, but he was strong in the resolution of what had to be done this night and moved deeper into the house finding the library and the secret door that led to the old greenhouse. As he walked down the dim stone hall, he could feel that Roy was near.

Ahead were the heavy oak doors that led to the greenhouse. Johnny clenched his fists then flayed his arms out to his sides letting loose a terrific bolt of blue flame that took the doors off their hinges and threw them into the large circular room. He entered the room slowly and looked around. The glow of candlelight bounced off the darkened glass walls as he cautiously made his way into the room. He stood in the center when his eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light and he saw Roy lying very still on the great stone altar. He quickly made his way to him. Johnny stepped into a puddle at the edge of the stone and looked down to see it was blood. Two long IV needles stuck out of Roy's arms with tubing that ran to the floor.

Roy was bleeding to death.

Johnny quickly removed the needles and found a rag in one of his turnout pockets. He ripped it down the center and did his best to tie off the offending wounds.

"Roy, can you hear me?" Johnny's voice bordered on panic until he heard Roy croak a reply.

"That you, Johnny?"

"Yeah, it's me. The guys are here too, we're gonna get you outta here."

Roy tried to smile.

"I never doubted it for a minute. I feel awful."

"You've lost a lot of blood," Johnny said looking at the puddle he was standing in. His fingertips brushed against Roy's forehead. He cursed under his breath. "Braden's laced you with some nasty stuff as well."

Roy's bloody hand shook as he reached up and grabbed the front of Johnny's turnout coat.

"Trap, something about a trap."

"I'm not leaving you." Johnny vowed as the sound of crashing stone and glass came from across the room and the crew entered. Mike and Cap ran across the room and grabbed Roy.

"Where's this Braden guy?" Cap asked as he and Mike got a secure hold on Roy.

"Is that blood?" Mike asked in disgust looking at the floor.

"From the looks of it, he's lost about three to four pints of blood. We gotta get him to Rampart, stat." Johnny ordered.

"You can't leave now; the party is just getting started!" Everyone turned to see Cyrus Braden standing in the middle of the room, draped in an elaborate black velvet robe. Behind him, the two little imps came out and rushed towards Marco, Chet and George.

"Mess up my clean floor, will ya? Have a nice cold drink on me!" Chet growled as he turned the hose on. Bezmet and Koruz shrieked in terror as they melted into two piles of dark smoldering goo. Braden turned to the two firemen.

"You shouldn't have done that. I'll admit they weren't much, but they served a purpose."

Braden let loose a blast of red flame at the pair.

"NOOOO!" Johnny cried out as he countered with a blast that managed to shield the pair before the red flame could reach them. Braden turned to Johnny with a maniacal smile.

"Very good, child, very good indeed! I see you've had some more practice. Pity none of you will leave this place alive."

Johnny's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed as he walked to center of the room.

"You wanna play with fire, that's fine with me but let them go."

Braden smiled and shook his head.

"No, my dear boy, the sacrifice is not finished. Your precious Roy DeSoto must die so that I may live another year. He's halfway gone now. So brave. I gave him a chance to escape this afternoon, he almost made it. Quite a cleaver fellow your friend Roy. He will make an excellent addition to my collection," Braden pointed to the far end of the large room where ornate wooden shelves held many colorful glass vials. "Firemen have become my obsession. Ever since they let my beloved wife die so many years ago. I can't bring her back from the dead, but I can keep those who let her die imprisoned," Braden smiled wickedly as he rubbed the crystal top of his walking stick. "Koruz was very fond of him, loved his red hair. I was planning on giving him a snip as a souvenir, but your friends there made that impossible now."

"Cap, whatever it takes, get Roy outta here and to the hospital, no matter what happens." Johnny said more as a command than a request, not taking his eyes off Braden. "Let's finish this now."

A loud clap of thunder vibrated the room. Johnny took that moment to fire the first volley of fire into Braden's chest, sending the man flying across the room and into the glass wall. He quickly looked over his shoulder and noticed the shrine of glass bottles.

"Chet, Marco, smash those bottles! Every one of them with your axes!"

"Got it Johnny!" Marco called back as the pair scurried up the stairs and began breaking the bottles. As each one broke, a wisp of mist filtered out and hovered near the ceiling.

"Don't you dare destroy my life's work!!!" Braden screamed as he let a pulsating fire fly from his hands. It caught Johnny by the arm, burning through his coat. George stepped forward and spoke words of his tribes' ancient language. Putting out his hands, he stopped the blast from hitting the two firemen, but it stunned him to the floor. Marco and Chet stopped smashing the bottles to lend a hand to George who waved them off.

"Keep smashing those bottles, no matter what. Those souls must be released." He ordered, staggering to his feet.

"Old man, your interference is not welcome." Braden hissed, letting another bolt of red flame shoot towards the medicine man. Johnny ran and intercepted the flame, taking the full brunt of its fury to his chest. It knocked him to the floor. Johnny's dazed eyes looked up at the black fabric canopy as the thunderstorm was now on top of them. Despite the pain, he heard the words of Fire Hawk ringing loudly,

_ "Do not fear the fire, embrace it. Let it work its wonders through you. Lighting is your ally; use it well this night and you will triumph. Draw courage from those gone before and those with you." _

"What can you do, you pathetic little boy? How can you stop me?" Braden's voice was coming closer. Johnny reached up his arm and sent a hot bolt of flame skyward. It hit the fabric and started it on fire. He could make it burn when he wanted it to and now was that time. He tried to get up; the icy cold metal base of Braden's cane was pressed against his chest, right above his heart. Craning his head back, Johnny saw Mike and Cap trying to get away with Roy, but Braden saw this too and encircled the men in a red hot circle of flame. Cap and Mike eased Roy down to the floor and did their best to shield him from the fire as bits of burning fabric fell from the roof.

Chet and Marco worked like madmen, smashing the glass prisons. Every vessel held a white vapor that flew upwards to join the others. Chet grabbed the last one, a very old fashioned glass vase with a cover, covered in years of dust and neglect. Braden saw this and ordered him to put it down.

"No chance Charlie, by the looks of this one, he must have been the first one." Chet replied, carefully placing the vase on the floor between him and Marco.

"Break it, and I will kill these three." Braden threatened, pointing to the fire that held Cap, Mike and Roy.

Chet and Marco looked at each other and turned to Braden with their axes swung over their shoulders.

"You don't get it, do you?" Chet said simply. "We're firemen; death is part of our lives."

"Malos, nunca comprenderá. Hacer nosotros quienes somos y gracias por ello."

Marco said with a smile, You bad guys, you never will understand. You make us who we are and I thank you for it.

With that, the two axes came down in unison on the urn.

Braden swore a nasty oath to the pair as he let loose with both hands a double flame that rocketed towards the pair. Johnny took that moment of freedom to roll away from Braden and prop himself on his knees. With his hands, he created a lasso of blue flame and threw it towards the twin fires heading to his friends. The lasso caught the blazes and Johnny pulled them away from their intended targets. He swung the lasso against the far wall, snapping the fire lasso loose, letting it die out.

Marco and Chet dropped their axes and went to help George to his feet. George looked up and looked up at the dome where the spirits were gathering. There was a humming in the room as they spun around the dome.

"I think we're about to get some help." George smiled, pointing to the ceiling.

Braden looked and saw the spectral activity. His body trembled with rage as he stepped in front Johnny as he staggered to his feet and let his left hand become a ball of flame. He grabbed Johnny by the throat and lifted the paramedic off his feet.

"You've ruined everything! Seventy-five years of hate and revenge gone because of you! If I must die then at least I will have the satisfaction of taking you and your precious friends with me!" Braden crowed with triumph as Johnny tried to summon his gifts, but the pressure on his throat made his arms go numb. He fought to remain conscious as the man's grip tightened.

A thunderous sound came from above as the gathered spirits use their combined energy to smash the dome. A shower of rain and glass rained down on the mortals below. Chet and Marco pulled George face down on the floor, shielding him from the glass.

Johnny felt shards of glass cut his scalp and face as Braden tightened his grip and gloated.

"If you only knew the power of fire and blood combined. It's the only thing that can stop my power from living on. My human form may die, but my soul will go on with the power I've mastered and I will continue my work until every fireman in the world is dead!"

Johnny's vision became blurred as he felt himself on the verge of loosing consciousness when a blast of wind came from behind. He felt warm hands pull him loose from Braden's death grip and watched as the ethereal force of the murdered firemen knocked Braden off his feet. Quickly Johnny reached out his left hand and let a thin stream of fire dance from the tips of his hands as the specters extinguished the fire holding Cap, Mike and Roy prisoner. The shimmering blue flame found Roy's blood on the floor and soaked it up like a sponge, glowing purple from the added color. Johnny snapped it back to him, letting it soak the blood from his wounds, turning the fire a deep purple.

He looked upward at the sky and knew what he had to do. Reaching up his right hand, he let loose another tendril of blue flame that snagged a white hot bolt of lighting.

Everyone watched in speechless amazement as they young man brought the lightning bolt to his hands and fused it with the fire and blood.

Johnny's face was hard and cold; his soft smokey quartz eyes were now electric blue as he stepped toward Braden, who scurried away from him.

"No! You can't, you can't destroy the magnificence of my dark world." Braden pleaded as he found himself leaning against the stone altar.

Johnny said nothing as he let the infused bolt of lightning sail into the chest of his enemy. The room lit up in flashes of blue and purple as the bolt consumed Braden, burning his body. Everyone turned their heads away except for Johnny who watched every agonizing moment with not a flicker of emotion. When it was finished, there was nothing left of Cyrus Braden.

The men in the room slowly walked towards him, afraid to utter a word. Only George took Johnny's trembling hands in his and spoke.

"You have fulfilled your destiny. The great fathers of our past rejoice in your victory."

One by one, the spirits who helped save them came to the ground and showed a shimmering version of their former human selves. Men from all races, from 1901 to 1974, different uniforms but all of the same family; firefighters. The last one released by Chet and Marco came forward and smiled at the gathered men.

"How can we thank you, Station 51? You've not only freed us, but saved many more from the same fate."

Johnny looked at the gathered specters and smiled weakly.

"It's what we do. We are all brothers in this work. Go now, I release you from this place."

The ghostly figures all smiled as they again became white vapor and shot up into the stormy night. The men where dazed by the sight until a loud explosion came from inside the house and caused a back draft through the stone hallway that knocked them all to the floor.

"Back draft! Must be a gas explosion, everyone out!" Cap ordered as he bent down and threw Roy's unconscious body over his shoulder and ran out the side of the greenhouse, followed by the others with George helping Johnny.

They got to the front of the house and met Bill who was staring at the fire that quickly consumed the old house. In the distance, oncoming fire trucks sounded their horns and sirens.

"We gotta get Roy to the hospital." Johnny said, snapping out of the trance state he'd been in.

"Ok, drop the hose we used, get Roy onto the engine. Chet, get the supplies from the squad, ride on back with John and help him with Roy. Marco, drive the squad. Let's get the hell outta here before the other units get here." Cap ordered. Everyone sprang into action and in a matter of a couple of minutes they were headed down the same road they came on their way to Rampart only to be stopped by the crew from Station 18.

"We need your engine, Hank. What were you doing up here?" The captain called out.

"We've got a critically injured man on board. We're on our way to Rampart. Keep going Mike." Cap said quickly. Mike drove off. The captain of 18 swore an oath before yelling out,

"I'll have your job for this, Hank, you can count on it!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Don't Leave Me

The silence of a quiet night at Rampart was shattered when the red engine came screaming into the parking lot, followed by the much smaller squad. The sound of the commotion brought Dixie McCall from the nurses' station to the door as it burst open. Men covered with broken glass and blood rushed into the warm light from the raging storm outside. Someone grabbed a gurney and dropped Roy's limp body on it as they raced down the hall into the first exam room.

"What the hell happened?!" Dr. Brackett looked with shock as the crew followed the gurney into the room. Dixie followed behind, coaxing the crew of 51 to leave the room, but they refused.

"Blood loss, lost about four pints right now." Johnny muttered as he and Brackett moved Roy onto the table.

"Get whole blood, stat. Johnny, why didn't you call in?" The doctor asked as Dr. Early entered the room. He assisted with the blood transfusion set up as Dixie took the vitals.

"Blood pressure is 60 over 40, pulse is slow and weak, respiration is ten and weak."

"How did this happen?" Dr. Early asked as he and Kel worked.

"A madman took him from the station, tried to kill him." Johnny said numbly, staying close to Roy's side.

"Where are the police? Shouldn't they be here?" Kel asked as he worked.

"We're in enough trouble as it is." Kelly muttered from the corner where the firemen stood.

Johnny felt nothing as the voices swirled around him.

"Pressure is dropping… we're loosing him…EKG…VFib..."

"Noooooooo!!!!!!" Johnny yelled as he placed both his hands on Roy's chest over his heart.

Blue tendrils of flame shot from Johnny's hands and spun around him and Roy, holding them in a cocoon of blue fire. Johnny's hair whipped about wildly as he closed his eyes.

The Rampart staff was frozen in their tracks.

"What in hell…" was all Kel Brackett could utter.

"John Gage is doing what he was born to do, and that is healing." George White Owl said as he slipped into the room with Old Bill close behind.

"There are too many people…." Dixie began, but stopped when she saw the intent in the eyes of the men on the far side of the room.

No one moved, no one spoke as Johnny spun through time and space once again.

He found himself on the bluff again, looking out over a purple and pink sunset. A warm breeze softly blew about him, pulling the tension of the past hours away. Below him on a field of soft lemon grass he saw Roy standing. He half slid, half ran to the field and made his way to Roy, but stopped a few feet shy of him. He felt something wrong, something wasn't right. He then noticed the white door behind his partner and the bright light trying to escape from the cracks in the frame.

"Johnny, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to say goodbye." Roy smiled a warm but sad smile.

Johnny noticed Roy was wearing his dress uniform.

"You going somewhere, buddy?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's time for me to go. Hey, don't look like that, you did your best. Can't live forever you know." Roy answered, looking around the strange place. "Where are we exactly?"

"This is the Middle Land, kinda between worlds, out of time and space." Johnny replied, loosening the strap on his helmet. He was still in his turnout jacket, covered with blood and glass.

"Didn't you could time travel, just like that Doctor Who TV show." Roy joked. Johnny smiled.

"Naw, nothing like that. This is where I meet with the spirits of my ancestors to get advice or chewed out, just depends on what kinda mood they're in," Johnny's smile faded as grave concern took over his features. "Roy, that door behind you…"

"Yeah, I just go through and move on. You know, I've never felt as peaceful as I do right now. I don't feel stressed or worried or scared. It's time for me to go."

Johnny took a step forward, reaching out a hand.

"Roy, what about Joanne and the kids?"

"You'll take good care of them for me. It's my last request, I guess. Be there for them." Roy started to turn towards the door only to have Johnny reached out and spin him around. He couldn't mask the anger he was feeling.

"Oh, that's just fine! You go off to Heaven or whatever and leave me with your family? No way buddy, you're not gonna take the easy way out. Me and the guys, we didn't just risk our lives to stamp out Braden, we did it to save you! We fought for you, now you fight for us."

Roy looked at his partner as if he were speaking a foreign language.

"It's not that easy. I can't just go back there. I don't have the strength."

"But I do."

Roy put up both hands in protest.

"You can't take what isn't yours from here."

"You are mine. You are my brother, you and the rest of the guys are my family, my tribe. Our blood mixed together to stamp out a terrible evil. I am the Fire Dancer and I will take what is mine."

Johnny boldly stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Roy, holding him in a death grip.

"Johnny, don't…." Roy whispered as the blue flame engulfed both of them.

"Roy, just shut up." Johnny said hoarsely as blue tinted tears ran down his face and the pair faded from sight.

Back in the treatment room, it seemed like an eternity for all in the room until the blue flames that Johnny had produced faded. Slowly he removed his hands from Roy's chest.

"Kel, he's in sinus rhythm….blood pressure is rising."

"Johnny, what did you do?" Joe Early wondered aloud.

Johnny took a couple of steps backwards then started a raspy deep breathing before he toppled backwards. Cap stepped up and caught him in his arms. He knelt down to the floor as Dr. Early rushed to his side. He checked his pulse and smelt his breath.

"Acetone scent. He's in DKA. Dix, get me Dextrose IV."

"What?" Hank asked.

"Diabetic Ketoacidosis, a diabetic coma. He's been using a tremendous amount of energy, whatever it was he's been doing."

George stepped forward and motioned for the other firemen to follow him. He knelt down in front of Cap and put a hand over the young man's heart.

"He is in need of strength from his brothers," George looked up at the three firemen gathered about. "Will you give him a measure of your life force? It won't take much and will not hurt."

Marco, Chet and Mike knelt down around Cap and George.

"Just tell us what to do." Mike said quietly as Old Bill stepped forward. George looked up and smiled, shaking his head.

"No, my friend, we have enough, but Johnny will be grateful for the offer."

Dr. Early stepped back while Dixie and Dr. Brackett continued to monitor Roy's improvement.

"Place your hands over his heart, one on top of the other and relax." George instructed. He then put both of his hands on top of theirs and closed his eyes.

"Let us give back to one who has given so much of his own for us this night."

A soft white light shimmered around the fireman huddled on the floor. It centered its light on their hands and then passed through them into Johnny's chest. A moment later, the young paramedic's eyes opened. He gasped as if he'd been held underwater, and then caught his breath. His tired eyes looked at the gathering around him as he smiled a little crooked smile and mouthed "thank you" before passing out again.

George looked up at Dr. Early and nodded.

"He will be fine; all he needs is rest now."

"Joe, let's get Roy up to ICU," He looked at the medicine man with a mixture of skepticism and admiration. "Draw blood on Johnny and have the lab run it just to make sure he's out of danger. We'll keep him down here for the night for observation."

Cap got to his feet with Johnny still in his arms and walked out the door of the treatment room, looking for a gurney when an older man in a fireman's turnout coat and white fire helmet came marching down the hall to him. He just stared at the sight of Hank Stanley with his men close behind and Gage in his arms.

"Hank, what the hell is going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Captain Stanley's Dance

"Chief Davis, uh, well..." Cap stammered as he looked around for a gurney. Mike and Marco brought one around and as soon as the Captain put Johnny's limp body on it, two orderlies came along with a nurse and wheeled him away.

The Battalion Chief looked at the firemen and shook his head.

"I just got woken up an hour ago by Captain Elroy Smithers of Station 18. He said you refused aid at the scene of a fire; in fact it was way across town."

Cap took a deep breath and answered slowly.

"Chief, I can explain, but you're not going to believe me…"

"I just came from that fire in Rosemont. House was burned to the ground, nothing left. Were there any victims?"

"I, I can't talk about it right now." Cap said, swallowing hard. He felt as if his whole world was slipping away.

Chief Davis went to Hank's side and pulled him away from his men. They sat in the empty waiting area. They spoke in low, serious voices.

"Hank, I've known you since you entered the academy. You were top of your class; one of the best captains in the county. I don't need to tell you of the seriousness of these charges."

"Elroy Smithers has had it out for me ever since we were in the academy together. Guy hates my guts."

"Hank, Chief Houts called me. He wants you in his office at 0800 hours."

Hank covered his face with his hands and leaned forward. Dropping his hands to his sides, he turned to Davis.

"If I hadn't done what I did tonight, Roy Desoto would be dead now and that's all I'm gonna say until we see the Chief in the morning."

Both men looked over to see the remaining members of A shift gather around the gurney that was taking Roy to the ICU ward.

"Hank, I've taken your crew off duty tonight, so go back to the station and get some rest. C shift will be in at 0700, and Hank, this had to be big for you to do what you did, so I'll stand by you as long as I can. I've got to go see Mrs. Desoto. I'm sure she'll want to come down here."

"Thanks Chief." Hank sighed as the Chief Davis patted him on the back and left the emergency ward. Hank got up and walked slowly over to his men as Roy was wheeled off to an elevator.

"Bad, Cap?" Mike asked somberly.

"Yeah pal, it's bad. I gotta see Chief Houts in the morning. My old pal Smithers has finally found a way to get me busted I guess," Cap said, looking at the men, but a crack of a smile creased his lips. "But I'm not going down without a fight. George, I want you to get Johnny out of town as soon as he wakes up. I'm giving him a two week medical leave. I'm sure Dr. Brackett will agree."

"You are a very perceptive man, Hank. I was going to ask you to let me take Johnny home. He will need to meet with the tribal elders and I want to spend time with him to help him control these gifts. He nearly killed himself tonight. Johnny pushes himself too hard and too fast. He must learn control."

"Yeah, well that's Gage, he's all that and a bag of chips." Kelly mumbled.

"What did you tell the doctors?" Hank asked George as they left Rampart.

"The truth. I think it's going to take some time to sink in, but they will be discreet." George said as he and Chet headed to the squad for the drive back to the station.

Hank leaned against the engine, shaking his head.

"I don't know who our biggest enemy has been; that Braden guy or Captain Smithers."

The next morning was sunny. The stormy weather had passed but the crew of A shift all knew the real storm was about to commence.

There was a buzz about last night's incident throughout the department. Captain Hookraider tried to grill Hank on what happened but he remained silent, saying he couldn't discuss it until he's met with Chief Houts. The three firemen were getting the same treatment from the other firemen and paramedics, but all held their ground.

Cap pulled up to the main office to find George sitting in his truck, looking calm and fresh in jeans a calico print shirt and beaded buckskin vest. A brightly beaded headband sparkled against the silver of his neatly braided hair.

"George, you don't have to be here." Cap insisted as another car pulled up and out piled Marco, Chet and Mike in fresh work uniforms.

"I'm here to tell Johnny's side of the story. I am a representative of his tribe and have the right to defend him."

"I'm surprised Old Bill isn't here." Cap said with some degree of relief.

"He went with Chief Davis last night to stay with Roy's kids while Joanne went to sit with Roy." Marco informed.

"How's she doing?" Cap asked.

"Well you know Joanne; she's pretty upset but holding her own. No one's told her exactly what happened; just that he had an accident at the fire and lost a lot of blood."

Kelly said as they filed into the building.

It was a short wait before the door to Chief Houts office opened. Chief Davis motioned for them to come in where the found the somber looking Chief of the Los Angles County Fire Department sitting at his desk. Across from him were Captain Smithers and Chief Greenway.

"Here comes Hank Stanley and his three ring circus!"

"That will be enough, Captain Smithers." Chief Houts said sternly as he motioned for Captain Stanley and Chief Davis to take a seat opposite Greenway and Smithers. "You men can wait outside." Houts said dismissing the fireman and medicine man.

"Chief Houts, I am George White Owl. I am Medicine Man and representative for John Gage."

"What has this got to do with Gage?" The chief asked.

"We are all here because of Johnny and he should be represented." George affirmed.

"I am not in the habit of having people outside the department at hearings dealing with department personnel, but since this seems to be a most unusual situation, I will allow you to stay, but you three will have to wait outside."

"But Chief, we…." Kelly said only to be cut off by the thin man's cold gaze. The three firemen filed out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Now, let's get down to the facts. Captain Stanley you are being accused of dereliction of duty by being away from your station without clearance through the dispatcher and leaving the scene of a fire. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is." Hank said simply.

"See! I knew it! I'm gonna see you tossed out on your ear, Hank!" Smithers seethed. Chief Houts slammed the palm of his hand on his paper laden desk.

"One more outburst like that Smithers and you'll be the one tossed out on his ear! Now, I understand there is some bad blood between you two but that will not get in the way of this interview, do I make myself clear."

Both captains nodded.

"Chief Davis, what do you know about this?" Houts asked simply.

"To be honest, chief, not much at all. Hank and his crew were visibly shaken. I know there was a fire that was reported to dispatch at 10:32 hours in the Rosemont district, but from what I've been able to gather Station 51 was there well before the fire was reported."

Chief Houts picked up a paper on his desk and scanned it carefully.

"Captain Stanley, I see by the dispatch log that you were in quarters all night, no calls came through for you. How was it that you were in Rosemont before the fire was reported?"

Cap rose from his seat, cleared his throat and said plainly.

"Sir, I wish to relay that information to you, and Chief Davis only."

Chief Houts looked more puzzled than annoyed.

"Why is that, Captain?"

"Sir, rumors are flying throughout the department already. I don't want the possibility of a man's reputation or career to be ruined because of more talk."

Hank's eyes were on Smithers.

"I take it that Gage is the man in question."

"Chief, if I may?" Smithers smiled as Hank sat down. "There's no questioning Captain Stanley's devotion to his men and theirs to him, but I feel it borders or may have passed into a more unhealthy relationship. Sometimes firemen become too close to each other…."

Hank leapt to his feet, his eyes burning with rage as Davis got up to hold him back.

"Damn you, Smithers! I'll settle this with you outside right now if you want!"

"That will be enough!!!" Chief Houts roared. "Captain Stanley, stand down and don't let me see another outburst like that again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Hank said, catching his breath as Davis eased him into his chair. The chief then turned to Smithers.

"Captain Smithers, that was about the most unprofessional thing I have ever heard said by one of my captains in my entire career. I have never heard a negative or unkind word spoken of him, except in your case. To make a slanderous accusation of this nature is unbecoming to not only the department, but to you and the rank you hold. Now I know there is some personal tension between you two but I will not let it feed into this interview, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Smithers said quietly.

"Now back to the matter at hand. Captain Stanley, you know that when a charge of misconduct has been made, that all parties involved must be present."

"Yes sir, I do. But may I make a request?"

"Yes."

"I request that everything I'm about to tell you be kept in the strictest confidence. I don't care about myself; it's my men I'm worried about."

"That goes without saying, Captain Stanley. You seem very agitated about this; I think its best you start at the beginning." Chief Houts said.

"Always a very good place to start." George muttered to himself.

"It began about a week ago when George White Owl showed up at the station….." Hank began the long story.

"….if it hadn't been for Johnny, Roy Desoto would be in a sliding drawer in the morgue right now. That's pretty much it." Hank finished.

The silence in the room tingled with tension before Captain Smithers spoke.

"You should quit the Fire Department and write kiddies books, Hank. That was the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard in my life!"

"Every word of it is true. I was there." George said somberly as he rose from the couch and went to stand behind Cap. "Johnny is gifted. He is indeed the Fire Dancer, though he is in need of guidance and training. That is why I came to Los Angeles."

"We'd all be dead if it wasn't for George." Cap smiled.

Chief Houts shook his head as he tried to absorb the incredible tale Cap had spun.

"This is an awful lot of information to absorb. Evil spirits, ghosts, a man over one hundred years old seeking revenge against our department? I would like to hear Gage's account of this."

"I've placed John on medical leave for two weeks, chief. Dr. Brackett agrees, said John is suffering from diabetic shock and exhaustion. George is going to take him home for a rest." Cap explained.

"Nice play, Stanley! Take your little pet paramedic and hide him away on some god forsaken reservation where we can't talk to him! I think its high time the A shift of 51 was broken up. I've always said there was something unhealthy about that bunch…"

"Ok Smithers, you want the truth, well here it is and I hope you can handle it," Cap said getting up and looking down at the chief. "I'm sorry Chief Houts, but I gotta get his off my chest once and for all," he then turned to Smithers.

"I never understood you, Elroy. I've always tried to be your friend, even back at the academy but you always held a grudge against me. Maybe it's because I worked harder than you and got promoted ahead of you, I don't know but now you've slandered my men. Let me tell you about my men. I've got three of them sitting outside that door waiting to come in here and defend me. Why? Because I earned it, that's why. Mike Stoker is one of the best engineers I've ever worked with. He's quiet but when the heat is on he's always ready to step up and deliver. Marco Lopez, I'm grateful to have someone bilingual on my team, but not just that, he's a man who is proud of his heritage and loves his work. Chet Kelly, man there are days I'd love to run that guy up the flagpole and leave him there, but his off beat antics keep us laughing and as you know there are days you gotta laugh or you'll cry."

Cap stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"My paramedics. I thank God everyday for them. They've saved my life and the lives of my crew on more than one occasion. Roy Desoto is the rock of our crew. If I ever have a problem, I always seek out his council. Someday I'm sure he'll be running this department and I couldn't think of a better man for the job. Johnny Gage, he like a son to me, the baby so to speak of our family. Best paramedic I've ever seen beside DeSoto. Gage was always special, but now he's even more. We are a family. That's the way every station; every crew should feel, like family! Smithers, if you think there's something dirty about that, then I hate to disappoint you but except for DeSoto and me having wives, I've got four of the best skirt chasers in the county!"

Hank turned to Chief Houts and smiled with pride and exhaustion.

"Forgive me, Chief, but I haven't slept in awhile and I'm on edge. Just one last thing; if you do decide to cut me loose at least I'll go out with the satisfaction of having served with the finest crew the county has to offer."

Hank sat back down. Chief Davis reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

"I would like to speak with all parties separately on this matter." Chief Houts said as he pressed the intercom on his desk. "Angelia, would you clear my appointments for today?"

"Yes, Chief." The secretary said over the speaker.

"Now, I want to speak with Chief Davis and Greenway first. Captain Stanley, you may leave. We'll call if we need you."

"But sir…"

"I think you'd better go home and get some rest, and then go visit those paramedics of yours in the hospital."

"Thank you, Chief." Cap said as he exited the room with George, but before he closed the door he overheard the chief,

"….disciplinary actions, Captain Smithers, a very unprofessional…."

He closed the door as the three firemen jumped up from their chairs.

"Well? He lower the boom on you, Cap?" Mike asked with apprehension.

"Not sure, but I think he's on our side. He wants to speak you guys. He knows about Gage so tell him the truth."

"Even the part when Gage killed Braden? They'll arrest him!" Kelly gasped.

"How can they arrest a man who never existed?" George said calmly. "According to the city records, Cyrus Braden committed suicide a week after his wife died in the fire. He's been dead and gone these past seventy-five years. What Johnny did was kill an Omaha, an evil spirit who snatches the souls of the dying. It took the form of Braden and became him. That poor man did sell his soul and lost it in the process. I pity him."

"So now what?" Marco asked.

"That's a good question, pal. We're just gonna have to wait and see which way the winds blow for us." Hank said as he headed out the door. George smiled as he watched Hank leave.

"Your captain, he will be a great Chief someday."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Going Home

"I'm not crazy about releasing you from the hospital this early, Johnny. You need bed rest and I'd like to run some test on you," Dr. Brackett said as he walked down the hall of the sixth floor with George and Johnny. "This power of yours; there's got to be a physical link to it in your body somewhere and I'm gonna go nuts until I find out what it is."

"Doc, I promise when I come back from the reservation I'll come in on my first free day and let you poke and prod to your heart's content, but right now I need to do as my medicine man says." Johnny said with a crooked, but weak smile. George nodded as they stopped outside a door at the end of the hall.

"Sorry Dr. Brackett, but this time the medicine man is right. I'm sure once Johnny steps foot in his home, his mother will take her little papoose and wrap him up in blankets and put him to bed." George joked. Brackett tried to smother a laugh while Johnny groused at the mental image that statement left.

Brackett asked them to wait while he checked on Roy for a couple of minutes, then came out.

"Don't stay too long, he's pretty worn out. At least those so called spells are wearing off. I still think it's some kinda drug but we can't pin it down." Brackett said to George as Johnny slipped into the quiet room.

The shades were pulled and only a small wall light lit the small private room. Several small flower arrangements gave off a sweet scent and there was a pile of new magazines and some books brought in.

Johnny stood at the foot of the bed, looking at Roy.

"You look like hell." The young paramedic smirked.

"Have you taken a gander at yourself lately? You look better after a brush fire." Roy weakly smiled back.

"Yeah, we are a mess, aren't we?" Johnny asked as he went over to check the IV flow. "They say you're gonna live. That makes it all worth while."

"How do you feel?" Roy asked, his normally brilliant blue eyes betraying the trauma he had been through.

"Physically I'm exhausted. I couldn't pick up the drug box if I had to. Mentally, I'm a train wreck. I guess this has been too much for my puny brain to handle all at once. George is taking me home for a couple of week to get some rest and to work with me on control and stuff. Said I nearly killed myself the other night from sheer exertion. So, how are you?"

"Pretty much the same as you, but confused. I'm angry at you for brining me back. John, it was good there, that place I was at…"

"But Roy…"

"Let me finish, ok?" Roy put up a hand and spoke in that calming voice that told Johnny he was gonna get a lecture whether he wanted one or not. "That anger passed the minute I woke up and saw Joanne. Then I realized this was much better, even with the pain and fear. How could I even think of leaving her and the kids behind, much less leave them in your care."

Johnny moved over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"I would take that as an insult, but you're right." He smiled.

"I'll tell you how I feel right now. Relieved that you're ok and that this whole nightmare is over, but scared too. I'm scared to think that something like this could happen again."

Johnny looked away from Roy.

"From what George has told me, since the Fire Dancer has returned and defeated an evil spirit, it's gonna be open season on me. That's why I have to go home, to the safety of the reservation so I can be trained how to use this power properly. I over extended myself and nearly got a lot of people killed in the process." John's voice was sad and tired as he continued. "I'm thinking of resigning from the fire department. I can't take the chance of you guys getting hurt or killed because of me."

Roy chuckled.

Johnny looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Roy, what's so funny?"

"You! Johnny, this is where you are meant to be. We sound like a couple of little kids scared of the boogie man. You can't run away from who you are."

Johnny turned his head and looked blankly at the wall.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough…"

"Cap came by a while ago. He told me that after you brought me back that you collapsed and George was able to bring you back by drawing on the guys and fusing their energy back into you. I don't know about you, but I think we work with some pretty amazing guys, don't you?"

Johnny turned back to face his friend with an uneasy smirk.

"Even Chet?

"Even Chet, you know he likes you more than he lets on and you feel the same way too. Johnny, like it or not we are a family, now more than ever. We've touched each other on a spiritual plain that very few people ever get to." Roy put up his hand and Johnny took it, squeezing as tightly as his tired muscles would allow.

"Go home Johnny. Go home and do what you have to do, but come back home to us. We'll be waiting and we'll keep the light on for you."

"Awww Roy, don't get me all choked up like this!" Johnny complained, letting a tear roll down his face. He reached over and carefully hugged his partner, then got up and left the room.

"Bye Junior, take care." Roy said with a tired sigh as the door closed behind Johnny. 

"Are you ready?" George asked simply.

"Yeah, I guess it's time to leave this town, at least for now." Johnny said with true sadness as he walked down the hall with the older man.

The six hour drive went by quickly for Johnny, considering he slept most of the way other than a stop over for lunch and a chance to stretch the legs.

It was sunset by the time the old pick up truck pulled onto the road with a sign welcoming visitors to the reservation. A young native boy rode bareback around the entry way, but when he spied the truck, he urged the horse full gallop ahead on the grassy side of the road.

"What's this?" Johnny wondered as he watched the horse disappear over a knoll.

"I called your parents to tell them you were coming. Word must have leaked out." George said with dissatisfaction as he drove along the road that turned into the reservation.

It looked like any small town except that it had the appearance of an old west town with wooden walkways and quaint little shops that catered to the tourist who came to visit during the summer months.

George was hailed by a man about his age, but much leaner build. He pulled the truck over and rolled down the window.

"Sam, good to see you." George smiled.

"We've missed you, George," Sam replied, looking past him at Johnny.

"Johnny Gage, it is you! Rumor was flying around that you were coming home for a visit. How's life in the big city?"

"Not bad, Sam." Johnny simply stated, making it clear he was not in the mood for idle chat.

Sam took the hint and turned back to George.

"George, the elders are in an uproar."

"What about now?"

"Johnny."

"What?" George said with anger and surprise that caught Johnny's attention.

"They wanna see you and the boy as soon as you get back. Rumors flying about the Fire Dancer." Sam said gravely.

"How did they find out?" George demanded.

"Johnny's mom mentioned to Linda White Dove that he was coming home for a visit and you know Linda…well needless to say she put two and two together and…"

"Yes, I will have to have a talk with Linda, but right now I need to get this poor kid home." George said, trying to let his anger at wanting to sneak Johnny home plan go bust.

"Right, well it's good to have you home again, John."

"Thanks Sam, I'll see you around."

George drove on down the road, fuming.

"That woman can't keep her mouth shut to save her life! I know your mother was excited to have you come home, but I asked her not to tell anyone. Now I've got to see the elders, bunch of old farts that they are!"

Johnny laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"You! You're one of the senior elders of the tribe!!!"

"Well, you won't be laughing when you have to stand before them and give an account of what happened." George said sternly which sobered Johnny up quickly.

They drove up a dirt road to a grove of pines when Johnny's heart leapt. There was the large log cabin his great-grandfather had built over a hundred years ago and had remained in his mother's family since. He frowned though when he saw thirty or so members of the tribe standing around the stairs to the porch, and now coming towards the truck as it pulled to a stop.

It was all Johnny could do to get the door open through the small crowd who called his name. George quickly took charge of the situation and pushed his way to Johnny's side.

"Now all of you go home. Johnny is exhausted and needs rest."

"We came to see the Fire Dancer. You can make the sacred flame, that's why you've come home." One middle aged woman called out from the crowd.

"We want to see the flame for ourselves." A man said loudly.

The press of the people and the fatigue was making Johnny's head spin.

"George, please…I'm not feeling very well….think I'm gonna pass out."

"Easy Johnny," George said putting a strong arm around the young man's shoulders. "Now, all of you go home! This has nothing to do with you. Johnny has just come home for a visit, nothing more."

"The elders want to see him now!" Someone else called out.

"The elders can wait," a strong female voice called out above the others. Looking around, Johnny saw a petit woman in her mid forties standing on the porch of the house. It wasn't hard to see the family resemblance. "No one will see my son until he's ready, and that goes for you too, George White Owl."

"As you wish, Sarah." George said as Johnny pushed past the gathered crowd as if they were loose tumbleweed. He never felt his feet touch the stairs but somehow found himself on the porch, swinging his mother around in his arms.

"Mom….mom…mom." Johnny sighed and cried into her long black hair.

"Come inside, I hate public displays of affection." She said quietly in his ears. He put her down and they walked into the house followed by George carrying Johnny's bag. The crowd outside quickly went their way back to their homes, but still buzzing about the Fire Dancer.

The house was warm and smelled of pine and fresh baking bread. A million memories flooded Johnny's brain as he looked about the cozy living room.

"Your father got tied up at the ranch, but he'll be there for supper. You'll stay George, I insist and so does Rod." Sarah said, pushing her son onto the couch. "Sweetheart, you look exhausted!"

Johnny nodded with a smile.

"I am, Mom. Been a rough week at the office, so to speak."

George chuckled.

"That's an understatement."

The front door opened as a tall thin man walked in. He was Johnny in every way except twenty years older. His clothes were dusty and he smelled of horses, but it made Johnny jump from the couch. He did his best to fight back the overwhelming emotion he was feeling but he couldn't.

"Dad…." He and his father met halfway in a tight embrace.

"Johnny, why do you stay away so long? It makes your mother so sad."

"Roderick Gage, you're the one who's always moping around missing him," Sarah said sharply, but with a smile. Rod took a step back and looked at his son. Although he was half native and his wife whole Johnny got the best of his parents, his father's build and his mother's eyes and hair.

"You've changed son; something about you…."

"Yeah, I know Dad. We need to talk about it, but not right now please?" Johnny asked quietly with a tone of great respect for his father.

"No talk, dinner is ready and you are staying George. After dinner we'll talk but right now I just want to soak in the moment. My son is home." Sarah's voice filled the house with peace as they all went to sit down to dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Asking For Miracles

The room was quiet except for the snap and crackle of the fire in the hearth. Johnny and George had just finished telling his parents the events of the past week.

"So," Johnny's father said with a thoughtful glance to his son. "The legend is true. All these years I thought it was just a coincidence, what happened the night John was born."

Johnny gave George a long side glance, George shook his head.

"You shouldn't have to prove anything to your parents."

"They, more than anyone have a right so see for themselves." Johnny replied as he cupped his hands and made the blue flame appear. His mother gasped in shock.

"You can touch it, it won't hurt you. It only hurts when I want it to."

Johnny formed the flame into a small ball and handed it to his father who held it in utter amazement. He smiled as he handed it to his wife.

"Sarah, look what our boy can do! It's amazing!"

"It is, but it's frightening too, look at him Rod, see what it does to him." Sarah keenly noted the exhaustion on Johnny's face. He tried to sooth his mother's worried.

"Mom, it does take a lot out of me, but that's why I've come home, so George can help me learn how to control it better so I can use it to help people and not kill myself in the process. That's what Fire Hawk told me, to use my powers for the greater good."

"Fire Hawk? Legend states that he was the first of the Fire Dancers, you spoke with him Johnny?" Rod asked warily, afraid that this new found power might have caused his son hallucinations.

"Johnny can travel to the Middle Lands and commune with our fathers crossed over. Along the lines of transcendental meditation, his body stays earth bound but his soul goes across." George stated simply as he looked down at his large silver and turquoise watch on his wrist. "It's getting late, I should be going, Sarah, thank you again for a wonderful meal." George got up and went to the door, followed closely by the Gage family. "Johnny, I want you to rest tomorrow. He's to stay in bed and take this to help him do just that." George handed Sarah a small leather pouch he pulled from a pocket in his vest. The family watched him as he drove off into the night.

Johnny turned and took the small blue flame that his father still held and extinguished it. They went back to the living room and sat on the couch, Johnny snuggled tight between his parents.

"I'm not gonna pretend that I understand this, but as long as you do good with what you've been given then I'll do what I can to support you." Rod said putting an arm around his son's shoulders.

"The only thing bad I'll ever do with it is get even with Chet Kelly, also known at our station as the "Phantom Bomber". I think his goal in life is to drown me, bit by bit with water balloons and tricked out cupboards and lockers." Johnny half smiled, already missing his firehouse family.

"You've had a long day, sweetheart. I think it's time you go to bed and remember you rest tomorrow." Sarah spoke with the firmness of any mother.

"Well, I kinda thought I'd go to the ranch tomorrow with Dad, you know, catch up and all."

"You'll do as your mother says, young man and that's final." Rod Gage said softly, but firmly.

"Yes ma'am, yes sir," Johnny smiled as he slowly rose from the couch and bent down to kiss his parents goodnight before leaving the room.

Sarah scooted over next to Rod and snuggled close to him.

"You know, Rod I've always regretted that we could only have one child, but now I see him all grown up it makes me happy that we could at least have him."

"Sometimes I felt I was too tough on him, but looking back I guess something much bigger than us was pushing him along the path he chose."

"I just wish he'd find a nice girl, get married and give us some grandkids to spoil." Sarah grinned.

"He's never been lucky with the girls, never could understand why. After all, he takes after his old man." Rod smirked much like Johnny. Sarah picked up a pillow on the sofa and wacked her husband playfully with it.

"You got dumped by a lot of girls before I decided to take pity on you." Sarah looked up at her husband and he bent down and kissed her deeply.

Johnny just happened to walk into the room to get his bag he'd left in the entryway. His face wrinkled up with utter disgust.

"Oh gross! Nothing worse than seeing your parents make out!"

"Without making out as you put it, you never would have been born." Rod said to his son in a very matter of fact way. Johnny picked up his bag and walked back to his room and muttered.

"Parents are just weird."

Johnny awoke to a buzzing, or what sounded like buzzing to him. He opened his eyes slowly to re-orient himself to where he was. It hadn't been a dream; he was home in his room. He smiled to himself until he heard the noise again. It wasn't buzzing, it sounded like women arguing. He got up from bed and threw the bathrobe on that was lying across the bottom of the bed. Quietly, he slipped out of the room and stood at the end of the hallway and listened.

"Johnny is exhausted and he's not seeing anyone; that is final." His mother said firmly with heated anger in her voice.

"Sarah, if he is the Fire Dancer he can restore my daughter's sight!" Another woman's voice cried.

"The Fire Dancer has the power to heal." An older woman added.

"My son is neither a prophet nor a messiah. He's just a man like any other."

"What's going on here?" Johnny asked softly, entering the room to see his mother with three women and a little girl. A woman in her thirties rushed to Johnny and threw herself at his feet.

"Please, I beg of you, restore my daughter's sight!"

The look of utter shock was not lost on Sarah as she dragged the young woman from her son. She pulled her to her feet and shook her.

"Laura, my son cannot heal your daughter. He's a fireman, not a miracle worker."

"Mommy, please don't cry." The young girl pleaded, hanging on to the older woman.

"Mom? What the hell is going on?" Johnny's voice cracked with shock. Sarah went to her son.

"Rumors are running like wild fire through the reservation. Stories that are blown out of proportion around here. Laura Silver Star heard that you could heal and brought her daughter Candy to have her sight restored by you."

Johnny's face was a mask of confusion and hurt.

"Mrs. Silver Star, I'm sorry, I don't know what people are saying but I don't have any healing abilities. I'm a paramedic with the Los Angeles County Fire Department, that's the extent of any healing I can do."

"They say you can speak to the elders gone to the other side. Can't you speak to them to heal the child?" The old lady asked.

"How are people finding out about this?" Johnny asked fervently, suddenly feeling trapped in his childhood home.

Just then the front door opened and George stepped into the room.

"Laura, what are you doing here?" He asked mildly, but there was no mistaking his authority.

"George, if there is any chance Johnny Gage can restore my daughter's sight I demand he do it!" The woman cried out in desperation. George shook his head and frowned sadly.

"Johnny Gage is not a healer. I don't know who is spreading these wild rumors but I will find out and stop them." George said then noticing Johnny was kneeling next to Candy, looking at her eyes.

"How long has she been blind?" He asked somberly.

"Since she was three, it was an accident. She climbed a ladder to the roof of the house, then slipped and fell." The old woman explained. "We've seen every specialist, nothing can be done."

"I'm sorry Candy. I can't help you." Johnny said taking the girl into his arms and hugging her.

"It's alright. I told Mommy not to bother to ask you."

Johnny smiled and picked the little girl up.

"Tell you what we'll do. Tomorrow I'll take you up to the ranch and we'll go for a horseback ride, just you and me Candy. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes! Mommy can I go, please?" Candy asked excitedly.

"If the Fire Dancer wishes, then…" Laura said quietly.

"Mrs. Silver Star, it's not a demand. I just think Candy would enjoy it. We have programs in Los Angeles for blind children to help them experience things they normally wouldn't. I volunteer for the Riders Without Limits program. I could teach you how to do it so Candy can ride with someone aiding her."

"Is it safe? She can't see, and…"

"If it wasn't safe I wouldn't recommend it, in fact I'm going to recommend a program be started here for children in the area, just not on the reservation. I think it's about time we became part of the community instead of a tourist trap." Johnny said putting Candy down and walking over to the couch to sit down.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I guess I just…" Laura said as she headed out the door with the old lady and her daughter. George closed the door behind them.

"George, what is going on?! These people are turning my son into a god of some kind." Sarah's normal even temper was now frayed with anger and worry for her son.

"Seems that people are creating their own versions of the Fire Dancer, I am sorry for all this. I'm going to council tonight and I will put a stop to this."

"I'm going with you." Johnny said simply.

"I would rather you get more rest." George counseled, knowing full well he wasn't going to win.

Johnny turned around on the couch and faced George and his mother.

"Look, the tribal council wants to see me, ok then I'll let them see me and I'll make it clear that there is to be no more disruption of my family's home."

"Johnny, don't go in there with a chip on your shoulders. You are now a leader of the tribe, do not lead in fear, lead in kindness, the kindness I've seen you extend to total strangers in your work you must now extend to your own people." George advised.

"When Rod left for the ranch this morning, he found several baskets of food and gifts on the porch." Sarah explained, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's customary to welcome members of the tribe back home. Sarah, I will take care of this, but you must understand that it has been over three hundred years since a Fire Dancer has walked amongst us. We are a very superstitious people with good reason. Now, is there any chance a poor fellow like me could get a cup of coffee?" George smiled.

"I'd like some myself." Johnny added.

"No coffee for you. I'll make you something to eat and then back to bed with you." Sarah ordered. Johnny slumped down on the couch in defeat.

"Geeze Mom, I thought Dixie McCall was tough, between the two of you I just don't stand a chance!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Mustard Seed

Roy lay quietly in the small room at Rampart. Joanne and the kids had just come left the room after a half hour visit that seemed much longer. The soft music coming from the radio on the bed stand seemed to urge him back to sleep, but his mind was filled with so many things, things he wanted to talk with Johnny about but now would have to wait two weeks.

The door opened a crack and a smiling face poked in.

"Are you up for a visitor?" Dixie McCall asked. "I know what Dr. Brackett said but this is a special visitor I think will make you feel better."

Dixie opened the door and spoke to the woman.

"Please, don't stay too long. He really needs his rest."

"Of course, Miss McCall, and thank you."

"Sister Barbara!" Roy smiled as the nun entered the room and Dixie left.

"Hello Roy DeSoto. It's been quite a while since I've had a chance to see you." Sister Barbara crossed the room and took Roy's hands in hers, smiling down on him.

"You're well, nothing wrong?" Roy asked with a concerned tone.

"No. I'm fine. We saw the news about the fire and the papers mentioned you had been critically injured. We held a special Mass for you. Mother Superior insisted upon it and I'm glad to see it helped, whether you think so or not."

"You came all the way down here to see me? It's a long drive from the orphanage." Roy noted, remembering how the sisters would come in shifts to sit with Sister Barbara while she recovered from her injuries from the bus accident.

"We come down a few times a month to visit with the patients. This isn't our day but Mother Superior and some of the others wanted to come and thank you for what you and Johnny did for me. How is Johnny?"

"He's gone home, back to the reservation for a rest. He'll be sorry he missed you."

Sister Barbara sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked deeply into Roy's eyes.

"Something is bothering you Roy, I can see it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I don't know. I need to talk to Johnny but he's not here. It's about him, I'm worried about him. Sister, there's a lot more going on than just the fire." Roy said seriously.

"Well, we've talked a lot, while I was in the hospital. You know whatever you tell me has the confidentiality of the confessional. I may not be a priest but we live by the same rules."

Roy smiled. "Well, you may not believe what I'm about to tell you, but I swear it's true. It started over a week ago…"

Roy finished the story and the young nun sat with a look of amazement on her face. He seemed exhausted from the re-telling, almost as if he had gone through the ordeal again. Gazing up at the ceiling, he asked,

"Sister, does Johnny have the right to override God's will?"

"You mean, when he brought you back? Roy, no man, no matter what kind of power he holds can thwart the will of God. If it was your time to meet Him, there is no way Johnny could have stopped that." She thought for a moment before continuing. "I think God has a special plan for Johnny. He doesn't give gifts like his all willy nilly, there's a purpose to life and I like to think that there are some people who are given greater responsibilities than most."

Roy turned to her and smiled.

"You know, I've been lying in this bed trying to figure this whole thing out and here you come and lay it all out very nice and neat. If I had half the faith you have…"

"Roy, it doesn't take much," she smiled as she opened her black purse and fished around inside. "I brought this for you…in here somewhere…here it it!"

She pulled out a keychain and hanging on the end was a round crystal with a tiny pale yellow dot inside.

"What is it?" Roy asked with peaked curiosity. Sister Barbara took his hand and placed it in it.

"It's a mustard seed. In the Bible, Jesus spoke of how a little tiny seed can grow into a mighty tree, giving shelter and life to others. Faith is like that, Roy. Just a tiny bit of faith can move mountains. I know firemen have their quirky superstitions, so I'm giving this to you as a good luck charm and also to remind you to have faith in yourself and in Johnny too."

The door opened and an elderly nun popped her head in.

"Sister Barbara, it's time we were heading back to the orphanage. How are you, Mr. Desoto?"

"A lot better, now that I've had a visit with Sister Barbara, Mother Superior." Roy smiled and waved at the nun.

Sister Barbara rose and put a hand over Roy's hand that held the keychain.

"God bless you, Roy Desoto and those who ride with you."

Roy said nothing as the nun left the room, but looked down at the keychain and smiled.

For the first time since the madness of Cyrus Braden, Roy felt a peace with himself and the world.

"Did you have a nice visit with our fireman friend, Sister?" Mother Superior asked as they walked down the hall followed by two other nuns.

"Yes, I did. He told me an amazing story of courage and how Good once again defeated Evil."

"Really? I hope you are not developing too much of an attachment to that young man." The elder nun counciled.

"Oh no, Mother. I see Roy Desoto as a soul in need of a rock to cling to and I think he's found one."

"And how is that, Sister Barbara?"

"I planted a little mustard seed today that I know will grow into a mighty tree and spread more seeds for Good." The young nun smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Face The Music and Dance

"I still don't understand why I can't go. He's my son; I have a right to be there!" Sarah argued as she cleared the supper dishes from the table.

"Sarah, it's a closed session. Only council members are allowed, you know that." Rod replied, trying not to show his exasperation over his wife's insistence.

"It'll be fine Mom, really. I'll just go to the lodge and tell them all to buzz off." Johnny said with a flippant attitude that raised his mother's temper even more.

"John Gage, you were not brought up that way! No son of mine will go to tribal council and be disrespectful," she said sharply, but then smiled softly, "Even he now outranks everyone there."

The squeak of the screen door echoed down the hall as George entered the house and looked over to the small dining area just off the living room.

"Well, are we about ready to head over?" He asked.

"To be honest, I'm scared to death. I've never been to council before except for the Coming of Age ceremony." Johnny answered, feeling a knot in his stomach despite the delicious meal he'd just eaten.

"Just don't go getting all defensive, son." His father advised as he got up and left the table. He went over to George and walked out on the porch with him.

"What's the word, George?" Rod asked, leaning against the porch railing.

"Emotions are running high throughout the reservation. I've spent most the day killing these ridiculous rumors about Johnny. People don't understand the role of the Fire Dancer as a defender of Good. They think he's Jesus, Buddha and Mohammed all rolled into one."

"He's my son and I don't want people making him into some kind of a freak."

"I know Rod. He told me that's why he stopped making the fire when he was a kid, for fear of what others would think of him." George recalled the conversation he'd had with Johnny when he was in LA. Rod's face betrayed his disbelief.

"You mean he was doing this before now? Why didn't he tell me? I would have loved to have given him encouragement. Is my son that afraid of me?"

"No Rod, he loves you and Sarah so, I think that being a small boy and an only child, he just was afraid. He never was one to confide in the other kids."

"Yeah, I remember it would take a near act of Congress to get him to go to a birthday party or any get together. Do you think this all stems from his power?"

George let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"I'm afraid it has. I blame myself for not seeing the signs earlier and trying to help him. Maybe now I can make up for it."

"Make up for what?" Johnny asked, stepping outside. He could tell by the looks on the two men's faces they were talking about him.

"Son, why didn't you tell me about the fire when you were little?" Rod Gage looked at his son with a feeling of failure on his part.

"Dad, I really don't wanna talk about it now, ok after this is over?" Johnny asked, trying his best not to show the agitation he was feeling.

"I think we'd better head over." George broke the tension in the air as the three men went to the truck and drove off.

The tribal Lodge was a large round building that housed the tribe visitor's center and served as the meeting place for the residents. It was built of stone and rough timbers from the local forest. George parked the car and grunted as he noticed a crowd of fifty or so people gathered around the entrance.

"I'll see what I can do." George said wearily as he got out of the truck.

"Poor George, he's so exhausted." Johnny said quietly.

"George is a strong man, he can handle it. I'm worried about you, son. Are you up to this? I'll tell the council…."

"Can't put it off any longer, Dad. It's time to face the music and dance, so to speak."

"Hope you have your dancing shoes on, the council is not happy about this at all from what I've heard."

"Yeah, they were pretty teed off with me when I left for LA, said I should stay at home," Johnny turned his head, looking at his father, "Did I do the right thing by leaving?"

Rod Gage smiled at his son.

"I think you did what you were born to do. C'mon, let's go."

Johnny and his father got out of the truck and walked slowly over to George who was trying to get the people to leave.

"This is none of your affair. Go home, please." George's voice revealed the fatigue he was feeling. Johnny and Rod grabbed onto George's arms and walked him into the building, past the crowd without a word. The cool air of the lobby of the visitor's center hit them with a blast, sending a chill over the men's skin.

"These people are so narrow minded. I think Johnny has good ideas when it comes to expanding our community." Rod said as Johnny wandered over to the glass cases and looked at the old war bonnets worn by his ancestors. He heard his name and followed his father and mentor to the great doors that led to the chamber of the lodge. Nearly ten minutes passed then the doors were opened from the inside and the three men entered the rotunda.

It was just as Johnny remembered. The soft smell of pine and incense burning on a small stone altar in back of the semi circle council table. The lighting was soft around the room. The floor was cool gray slate and in the center was a round flat stone where George and Rod led Johnny to stand.

Nine men were seated around the table; a chair at the end was empty. None of the men smiled as the man seated in the center of the table spoke.

"George, take your place with the council."

"If it's all the same to you, Chief Stone Brook, I will stay here."

"You are a member of the council; your place is with the council."

"The temperature in this room is near freezing, and I'm not talking about the air conditioning," George said with a dark tone to his voice. "I would think that the elders of the tribe would give a warmer reception to one of our young men. This has the makings of a tribunal."

"This is not a trial, it is a fact finding session." One of the members said with no emotion.

Johnny took in the looks on the faces of his tribal elders. No one of them cracked even the smallest smile at the sight of him.

"It's a witch hunt if you ask me and my son is on trial." Rod Gage's anger was evident in his voice.

The council all muttered between them. Johnny felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"What's going on, George? I'm confused; I thought this was just going to be an informal meeting."

"That makes two of us, Johnny. Seems we've been led to believe something other than the truth. If this were an informal meeting, you'd have been asked to sit in front of the table, not stand in the center of the room. I don't like it."

"George, if they are gonna play games like this, I'm taking my son out of here." Rod said turning around to find two heavy set young men guarding the doors.

The chief banged a wooden gavel and the room became quiet again.

"This reservation has been turned upside down with rumor and speculation. Talk of the return of the Fire Dancer." The chief's voice took on a tone of contempt. "Dr. Lee Jensen has looked into this and would like to deliver his opinion on the matter."

"Oh great, the biggest quack in the county." George muttered as the doctor stood and smiled.

"I think I can put to rest this problem once and for all. Child Psychology is my specialty and I have a file on John Gage that I have kept over the years."

"Patient and doctor confidentiality! I protest this!" George yelled out in anger.

"I have release papers signed by the parents at the time of the interviews giving me rights to do with this information as I please." Jensen smiled.

"You said those papers would only be used for statistical data, not to throw back in my son's face at a later date!" Rod Gage clamored.

"As I was saying, John Gage is a very intelligent boy. One of the brightest in the group I worked with, but also a child with a vivid imagination. He always saw himself as the hero in whatever he did, rescuing a kitten from a tree or getting his chores done. He showed great talent as a storyteller, charming all the other children with stories he'd either made up or read in books."

"So, I was a hyper kid with a vivid imagination, what's that got to do with all this now?" Johnny asked with a cool edge.

"It's my conclusion that you invented this whole Fire Dancer story to come home a hero, to garner attention for yourself. My professional opinion is that you need physiological treatment."

George and Rod were dumbfounded by this, but Johnny merely laughed.

"You think that I would make this up? You haven't even given me a chance to tell you what I've been through in the last week, how a monster entrapped the souls of seventy-four firemen and planned on making my partner the seventy-fifth. How I nearly died to save him and the others and you don't want to hear about this? You just wanna wrap me up in a straight jacket, is that it?"

"We are just trying to help…" another member of the council said before being cut off by Johnny's growing agitation.

"Seems kinda strange that I've undergone psychiatric tests during my time with the fire department and they don't seem to have a problem with me."

"Maybe they like people with delusions of grandeur in the big city." Another voice added.

Dr. Jensen stood up and leaned over the table with a menacing look.

"If you are this Fire Dancer, then prove it. Lets see what if you can live up to your hype."

"My son has nothing to prove to you!" Rod hollered back angrily.

"I warn you, drop this now." George said somberly.

"Or what?" Dr. Jensen walked away from the table, heading towards Johnny. "Is he going to put on a fire show for us? He needs medical help, that's all I'm saying."

Johnny closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments. He let out an angry yell as he let a blast of flame loose from his right hand. It struck Dr. Jensen square in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

"You want a show? I'll give you one!"

A ribbon of blue flame shot from the young man's hands, rocketing to the roof and bouncing off the ceiling, cascading to the floor like fireworks. Dr. Jensen slowly got to his feet, his eyes bugging wide with horror and shock.

Johnny spun around and dropped to one knee and let loose a ball of flame that he threw towards the doors, sending the two young guards running out the doors.

"Johnny, that's enough!" George ordered, but could see in the boy's eyes how the power took over and wasn't satisfied. Johnny then caused a circle of fire to engulf the edges of the room.

"Maybe I am crazy, but at least I have the power to prove it." He said, his breathing becoming heavy. His hands began to shake as the fires died out.

"What's wrong?" Rod asked, giving a hand to support his son.

"He's used too much energy too soon. He's going into shock. We've got to get him to the clinic." George advised.

"I'm sorry….so sorry….I didn't mean to…." Johnny whispered as he passed out and was scooped up by his father.

"Is he…dead?" Someone asked.

"No, he's in shock. Let's go Rod." George said, leading the way out of the council chamber.

Chief Stone Brook looked at Dr. Jensen with a scowl.

"Well, Dr. Jensen would you chalk this up to a boy with an overactive imagination?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Middle Lands

Johnny once again was plunged into the Middle Lands and felt himself land on his back. It wasn't a hard landing as he was once again in the grassy fields where he had met Roy. The glowing door was gone but a familiar face looked down on him.

"Still you do not learn from your mistakes." Fire Fox said sadly and he extended a hand and helped pull Johnny to his feet.

"I know, I know…but what they said to me!"

"Words, what can they do to harm beings like us? We heard and we are ashamed for them. Our people have grown wary and fear the old ways."

"I guess I blew it…again! I can imagine the ancient ones are not very pleased with me." Johnny said walking away as a gust of warm wind blew around him. Shimmering bits of pollen danced about him, landing in his hair and on his clothes.

"They understand you have not had time for the training you need." Fire Fox jumped up on the white horse standing next to him. He held out a hand for Johnny. He reluctantly went over and got on the horse in back of Fire Fox and rode along the grasslands. The two didn't speak until they came to a village on the edge of a rich green forest. People were about their business as they had been in life, cleaning, cooking and crafting. The two dismounted the horse as a group of native children came running toward them.

"You brought him! He's here!" The children chorused. Johnny gave Fire Fox a bemused stare.

"Even in the Middle Lands, you are the stuff of legend."

"Me? What have I done but mess up everything so far?" Johnny scoffed as a trio of young girls came forward with a long ribbon of woven flowers and leaves. Fire Fox motioned for him to bend down and let the girls place the gift around his neck which he did. The children crowed around, asking to see the fire.

Johnny smiled and knelt down to their level. He cupped his hands and brought the brilliant blue flame to life. The children all ooohed and ahhed until an elderly man came and shooed them away with a smile. Johnny's heart stopped for a moment as he recognized the face of the great Wallowa Chief Joseph.

"It is time for the Great Council to meet, Fire Fox." Chief Joseph said with a bowed head to Johnny, then turned and headed towards a large lodge, similar to the one his people had on the reservation.

"That, that was Chief Joseph! If he's an example of what I gotta face, I'm leaving."

Fire Fox placed a hand over Johnny's heart and smiled.

"Unlike your council, these great chiefs are here to help you. Come, it's not good to keep the council waiting." Fire Fox said leading the way with a very reluctant Johnny in tow.

They entered the lodge to see a dozen of the greatest chiefs long gone from Johnny's world seated on the ground around a fire pit.

"Would you light the sacred flame, Johnny Gage?" Chief Joseph asked.

"This is worse than finals at the fire academy." Johnny muttered as he drew his strength and placed his hands over the pit. The blue flame jumped from his hands to the wood and stones and grew strong. Fire Fox motioned for Johnny to sit across from the council.

"It has been three hundred years since the Fire Dancer walked amongst our people. They have forgotten the old ways. We apologize to you on their behalf. A man of your gifts should not be treated the way you have been." One of the chiefs said with a tone of sadness.

"No, it's my fault. I lost my temper; I should have known my place." Johnny said softly, with true atonement in his voice.

"Your place is to lead, not be ridiculed by your own people." Another spoke. Johnny caught his breath at the recognition of the legendary medicine man and war leader Geronimo.

"He is a peculiar mix of modesty and bravado. No wonder he is lost." Another member of the council observed

"It would seem that your non tribal family gives your more support and respect than your own people."

"If you mean my firehouse family, yes I'd have to agree with that. They gave their life force to save me. They are more brothers to me than any I could have." Johnny said softly as the sound of a flute being played outside filtered into the lodge.

Chief Joseph smiled and nodded.

"They are good men, but don't let the one called Kelly get the better of you."

"Irishmen!" One of the older men grunted, making Johnny laugh.

"He is a piece of work alright, but someone I can rely on when the going gets tough."

"Listen to the council of White Owl, he is wise and can help you in your quest to control your powers. There will be many challenges ahead for you and the lessons you learn now will save your life and the lives of your brothers as they join you on this journey." Chief Joseph advised.

"I don't want them to get hurt. How can I protect them?" Johnny's voice betrayed his fear. The elders nodded as one spoke.

"The power lies deep within you. You've done it already."

"You are a warrior, whether or not you realize it. Your life, their lives, the Good that is in the world which is worth fighting for, worth dying for if necessary." Geronimo said; closing his eyes as his thoughts went back to his own fight so many years ago.

The chiefs then all rose to their feet. Johnny and Fire Fox did also. A young brave came from behind the chiefs and handed them a small carved stone handing on a leather cord.

"Wear this as a reminder of who you are." Chief Joseph said stepping forward and putting the cord around Johnny's bowed head. He picked up the stone and looked at it. It was a white stone that looked a lot like opal. There were five feathers carved around the outside and a flame carved in the center. The pendant wasn't more than an inch in diameter and hung down to the center of Johnny's chest. A cool, peaceful feeling seemed to radiate from the stone and travel through his body.

"I don't know if I can wear this at work, we have regulations…"

"It will be well. When you speak with your chief, he will listen."

"You don't know Chief Houts…." Johnny mumbled.

"Come Johnny, it's time for you to leave." Fire Fox put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny bowed his head.

"Thank you, my fathers."

A crack of sunlight crept through the part in the drapes, hitting Johnny's eyes. Raising his right hand to rub his eyes, he noticed the IV that was taped down to his arm and the plastic bag that hung over his head from a chrome IV stand. Looking around, he realized he was in his room and not in the clinic. He reached for his chest and his fingers found the gift from the chiefs.

"Mom? Are you there?" Johnny's voice was dry and cracked. The door opened and his mother entered with a tall glass of juice.

"Honey, are you alright? You've been asleep for a long time. I've been so worried…" Sarah's voice cracked.

"I'm ok. What happened?"

"You made quite an impression on the tribal council and that's putting it mildly," she said as Johnny sat up a little and she fluffed the pillows behind him. "Its noon now, you've been asleep for a good sixteen hours. George said you would sleep. He's outside waiting to see you." She handed the glass to Johnny and he downed it in one gulp. He looked down at his arm with the IV and grumbled.

"Damn IV's."

Sarah gave him a kiss on forehead and left the room. George came in with a weary smile.

"So, how much trouble am I in now?" Johnny inqurired.

"Quite the opposite, in fact. How are you feeling?"

"Better, as soon as I get rid of this IV." Johnny grumbled as the toyed with it. George put a hand over Johnny's and nodded as he removed the needle and tubing. Johnny reached for the pendant and showed it to George.

"They gave it to me, the Elders. They said to listen to you."

"It is the symbol of the Fire Dancer, which makes you official."

"Where's Dad?"

"Gone to work, there was no need for him to stay and pace about, your mother is calling him now to let him know you are fine," George took Johnny's hands in his and squeezed them gently. "He is so proud of you. The way you stood up to the council, then blasted Dr. Jensen! We all got a good laugh out of that."

"I didn't hurt him, did I?" Johnny asked with genuine concern.

"No, you hurt his pride more than his body. He thinks you are a danger to the public though, beware of him, Johnny." George said soberly. "The council has decided to make your position as Fire Dancer official. They are planning a great ceremony in your honor in a couple of weeks, right before you report back to work."

Johnny frowned at this as he flung the blankets off the bed and sat up on the edge.

"I'm not gonna become some freak for the tourists to gawk at…."

"This is a closed ceremony. Only members of the tribe will be allowed to attend, it will be closed to the public. This is for us to honor you."

"I don't want honors, I want guidance. I need to learn how to control this power." Johnny's voice betrayed the fright he still felt over his lack of control.

"We will work on that starting tomorrow, but today is a day of rest. Now why don't you get cleaned up and sit with your mother. She has been worried sick about you." George said as he left the room.

An hour later, Johnny was sitting at the table finishing the meal his mother had prepared for him. She entered the room with a long wooden box decorated with painted flowers and put it down on the table across from him. Johnny raised an eyebrow as he pushed the plate away.

"What's that, Mom?"

"This is a treasure I've been working on since I found out I was pregnant with you." She beamed as she opened the chest. Inside was a dazzling selection of fine beadwork. Johnny got up and went around the table to have a closer look. Appliqués of flowers, birds, animals seemed to jump out of the box along with long strands of brilliant loom work.

"Mom, these are incredible! Why didn't you sell these at the shop?" Johnny marveled at the skilled work his mother's hands created.

"These are for you, Johnny. When George told me that I would give birth to the Fire Dancer I knew I would someday make your ceremonial outfit, so I kept only the best of my work for that purpose. In a way, it's your dowry."

"Mom! Only girls get dowries!" Johnny scoffed at the idea.

"No Johnny. I am giving you to back to the Great Fathers. Most mothers get to keep their sons, but I must turn you over to their will. I realize the dangers you face and that someday that danger could take you from me, so you will have the finest clothing to go on that journey with."

Sarah turned away from her son, trying to hold back the tears.

"Mom….." Johnny grabbed her and held her close as she wept for her son. He felt a warm tear roll down his face as he realized the truth in what she said. He held her close for several minutes until she pulled back with a smile.

"I'm an old fool; I should be rejoicing that my son has been chosen."

"Mom, you're not…"

"Is anyone home? We are here!" A bright, cheerful voice came from the door as a small army of women filled the entryway. Each one was loaded down with sewing items and baskets.

"Please, come in!" Sarah said, wiping her face with her hands. "Johnny, this is the Kayege Council, our sewing circle. You must know most of the members."

"Uh, yeah, ladies, it's nice to see you." Johnny enviously stuttered as the dozen or so women smiled at him. "You know, I think a nice long walk would do me so much good…" Johnny took a step forward, only to be blocked by a short, hefty woman with graying hair and stern eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, young man. Sit!"

"Yes, ma'am." Johnny said sheepishly as he sat down at the table.

"Now, Martha…." Sarah began.

"Sarah, this is the most important work the Kayege Council has ever done! If we are to do the job and finish on time we must start work immediately!" Martha said proudly. "Now, Lucy has done some wonderful designs for his outfit." She said as a tall think woman came forward and handed a sketchbook to Martha. She laid out the beautiful artwork, looking at the papers and then to Johnny.

"He's so thin, Sarah. Don't you feed this boy?"

"I'm doing my best, Martha."

"Now wait just a dog gone minute here! Don't you go talking to my mother like that!" Johnny said jumping up out of the chair.

"Sit!" Martha roared.

Johnny sat again.

Martha smiled at her victory.

"Now then, let's get to work."

The rest of the afternoon flew by so quickly Johnny was almost dizzy from the up and down, measurements taken, the argument of Martha taking his leg inseam, finally having his mother do it, the only victory Johnny could claim for the day! More beadwork spilled out on the table to choose from, rolls of the finest soft leather hides, silks and cottons. Johnny was starting to feel like a king, after all, this was the best of the best and it was for him.

The women were just packing up when Rod came home from work. He acknowledged each of the women as she went past him. Martha was the last to leave.

"We'll get those hooks for the jacket, just leave it to me. Rod, you son is too thin."

"Yes Martha, we're working on that." Rod smiled as the plump little woman left the house. Johnny and his mother made their way over to the couch and plopped down.

"I see the Kayege Council has landed." Rod chuckled.

"Oh yeah, and apparently I'm their prisoner for the next two weeks!" Johnny groaned from a mix of exasperation and exhaustion. "Dad, you gotta take me to work with you tomorrow, I can't take another day of this! Between the endless chatter and every single one of them having a daughter or granddaughter that's looking for a husband I don't know if I'll survive! I'd rather face down a five alarm fire with back draft than go through this again! A brushfire is more fun!"

Rod laughed at his beleaguered son.

"Rod, I'm sorry. The house is a mess and I haven't gotten supper…"

"I think we'll go to town for dinner, after all I think you both deserve it." Rod smiled looking down at his equally exhausted wife and son.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Red Bear

It was nearly eight by the time the Gage family returned home from dinner. They were laughing over a story Johnny had told them about Chet Kelly when they noticed George sitting on the porch.

"What's wrong George? We were out to dinner." Rod asked, noting the medicine man's grim countenance.

"It's old Red Bear. He's had another heart attack, this time it's really bad. Johnny, he wants to see you. He won't make it much longer."

"What can I do for him? I'm just a paramedic and I'm not licensed to practice outside of Los Angeles County." Johnny wondered.

"He needs the Fire Dancer." George said plainly. Sarah's eyes grew dark.

"No. He's been through enough. He needs to rest, you said so yourself."

"Sarah, Red Bear is one hundred and five years old. It's his last request to see the Fire Dancer. Would you deny him this one thing?" George asked sternly. Sarah looked to her son with pleading eyes.

"Promise me you won't use your powers, no matter what he asks?"

Johnny closed his eyes and shook his head, taking his mother's hand in his.

"I can't make that promise, Mom. I have to go where I'm needed." Johnny looked to his father who nodded and then he went to George and they hurried to the truck and drove off.

"Rod, this power of his will kill him someday." Sarah sobbed. Rod drew his wife close to him and held her tightly.

"Fire is his calling. A man can't stand against the winds that push him along the path he must take. Johnny is strong in that respect."

George and Johnny arrived at the modest little house at the edge of the town. There were many cars and people mulling about the front yard talking, but they all became silent when the two men walked down the path and into the house.

"Thank you for coming, this way." A middle aged man said leading the two down a narrow corridor to a room at the end of the hall. The room was lit by a single lamp and there were several people gathered around the bed. The man went over, pushing the others aside and knelt next to the bed.

"Grandpa, George White Owl is here."

"That old quack, what does he want?" The old man's gravely voice croaked.

"He's brought the Fire Dancer with him. Johnny Gage, you remember him?"

The old man's eyes lit up with a brilliant light. He looked around at the gathered family.

"Out, all of you out of here!" He ordered with a hard cough. The man ushered everyone out except for George and Johnny and closed the door behind him. They went to the bed and knelt down on either side.

"I remember sitting at the feet of Red Bear for hours listening to the stories he'd tell us kids," Johnny smiled as he took the old man's withered hand in his. "What can I do for you?"

"You are the Fire Dancer. I was told you really put on a show for those fools called the tribal council," Red Bear tried to laugh, but ended up coughing. "When I was a young brave I was told by my medicine man that I would live to see the Fire Dancer return and if I were worthy, he would escort me home."

Johnny gave George an alarming look.

"Johnny, it's your duty to escort the last of our warriors home. It shouldn't be much different than when you brought Roy back, except this time Red Bear is very weak and it won't take as much energy."

Johnny bowed his head and spoke softly to Red Bear.

"Old man, you ask a lot of me."

"I only ask what was promised to me ninety years ago by my fathers. I am ready to rejoin my people. I wish to go now; there is nothing for me here."

"You have a large family here."

"Yes, but a little of them goes a long way," Red Bear said with difficulty. "My time has come and this is my last request, child."

Johnny took a deep breath and nodded.

He placed his hands over Red Bears heart. Just as he was about to begin the door burst open and the room was crowded with the old man's family.

"Papa, no!" An elderly woman cried as she made her way to the foot of the bed.

"It's his time, Claire. It's his last request to have the Fire Dancer escort him home."

"I'm calling the police! It's assisted suicide!" Another family member exclaimed.

"No! It's not!" Johnny hollered, getting to his feet. "I'm a paramedic, which means I do my best to save lives every day. Red Bear's life is over. I can tell he's not going to live the night. He has asked the Fire Dancer to escort him home, he didn't ask the paramedic John Gage, but a member of the tribe to do this one thing for him," Johnny looked at the quieted group before continuing. "I don't believe in assisted suicide, it goes against everything I've ever known, here and in my job, but this man is going to die, is dying as we speak. I don't want to do this, but it is the last request of a great warrior and I must grant him that much."

Claire looked at her father and noted the labored breathing.

"Papa, is this what you want?"

"Daughter and family let me die in peace with my Medicine Man and my Fire Dancer." Red Bear said faintly. Johnny dropped back to his knees and checked the old man's pulse.

"If I'm gonna do this, it's got to be now," he said to George, and then turned to Red Bear. "Are you ready, great warrior?"

The old man gave a stiff nod. George took the feather fan from his bag and some spices from a clay jar and spread them on the bed and began to a chant for the dead in the ancient language. Johnny once again placed his hands over the old man's heart and let himself break free from his physical self as the blue flame sparkled from his hands and engulfed both he and Red Bear in it's embrace much to the awe of the gathered family.

Johnny's spirit reached out and took the spirit hand of Red Bear and they flew through a sky bursting with stars. With each passing moment, the old man felt himself become reborn, shedding the pain and fear of the flesh until they landed on the outskirts of the village Johnny had been to just the day before. The stone amulet lying against Johnny's skin seemed to give off a radiance of strength as the two walked into the village. A young woman sitting by a fire cooking looked up and cried out as he recognized the reborn brave. She ran to him and they embraced and kissed.

"It is his wife, Silver Dove. She has been here for nearly sixty of your years waiting for him to come home."

Johnny recognized the voice of Fire Fox as he came and stood next to him.

"It was his last request, a promise made by his medicine man years ago." Johnny smiled.

"You have pushed your limits. You must rest now." Fire Fox advised, placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder. As he felt himself slip away, he saw Red Bear turn to him and thank him.

Johnny found himself slumped over the old man's body back in the house. George came around and helped him to his feet.

Claire came forward with tears in her eyes and took Johnny's hands in hers.

"Thank you for giving my father a beautiful end to a great life."

The rest of the people said nothing as they cleared a path for George and Johnny. George helped the young paramedic into his truck and got behind the wheel.

"Johnny, do you need a glucose IV?"

"No George, I just need rest, that's all." Johnny sighed as he reached inside his shirt and pulled out the medallion. "This helped a lot."

George looked at it and smiled.

"A gift from the Great Fathers?"

"Yeah, maybe we can make copies of them and sell them in the gift shop," Johnny chuckled, but his smoky brown eyes betrayed how exhausted he really was. "Take me home, George. I'm bone tired and feeling homesick for Station 51."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Five Feathers

"Chet! If you don't shake a tail, we're leaving without you!" Cap hollered as Kelly came running from inside the firehouse with his overnight bag. He tossed it into the back of the large white passenger van, huffing.

"Geeze Cap, what's the rush? Dixie and the docs aren't even here yet! A guy can't take a proper leak around here." Just as he spoke, a large brown sedan pulled up next to the van. Dixie, Kel, Joe and Mike got out and waved to the guys as they got into the van. Kel opened the trunk and he and Joe unloaded their bags along with a couple of large boxed of medical supplies.

"What's all this for? You folks planning on operating on the way up to the reservation?" Cap asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

"Well, Roy managed to find out from George White Owl that the clinic on the reservation is in need of some supplies and we thought it would be nice not to show up empty handed; sort of a thank you for inviting us to Johnny's ceremony." Joe Early explained as the last of the gear was loaded. Everyone got in and closed the sliding doors as Mike slid into the driver's seat with Cap next to him. As they pulled out of the lot, C shift waved them off.

Driving down the busy street, Kelly was still in a grumbly mood.

"I don't see why I can't drive. This isn't a fire truck."

"Yeah, well I don't know about everyone else, but I wanna get there in one piece." Marco replied.

"I feel pretty safe with three doctors, a nurse and a paramedic on board." Mike beamed as he drove along.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not able to wrap this whole Johnny's got magical powers thing around my mind," Mike Morton said with great skepticism. "I know I wasn't there when it happened, but this is the twentieth century, things like magic just don't exist!"

"It was incredible, Mike. I saw the readings. Roy was dead on that table and Johnny brought him back." Kel recounted with awe. Morton turned to Roy sitting in the back bench seat alone.

"Roy, tell me about it, what was it like?"

Roy didn't reply as he just stared out the van window.

"Mike, Roy's been through a lot and he's still trying to process all of this. We should respect his privacy." Joe Early advised with a kindly smile.

"Sorry Roy, I didn't mean to pry." Mike Morton apologized.

"It's ok, Doc. I'm still trying to sort it all out myself." Roy smiled shyly.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm pretty darn excited about this trip!" Cap swung the front passenger seat around to face everyone in the back.

"Yeah, from what Roy said this is a pretty big shindig they're throwing for Johnny." Mike Morton said.

"It's more than just a party; it's a religious ceremony too. The tribe is officially recognizing his status as Fire Dancer." Dixie chimed in with a thoughtful smile.

"If you guys could have seen him in action up at Rosemont," Chet remembered "It was the most incredible thing ever! I still can't get over Gage grabbing that bolt of lightning from the sky and…"

Mike Morton looked at Chet with his best medical skeptic's face.

"Now Chet, there is no way John Gage could hold a lightning bolt in his hand, that's physically impossible!"

"Not to Johnny it isn't."

"Yeah, when he soaked up Roy's blood off the floor with his fire and fused it together with the lightning, Santa Maria!" Marco marveled. Dr. Morton just shook his head.

"You guys must be pulling my leg. I'll see for myself this magical power Gage has for myself." Morton wiggled his fingers like a fairytale wizard casting a spell.

"Don't say we didn't warn you in advance." Dr. Brackett smiled.

It was late afternoon when the van pulled up to the lodge building and Mike was able to find a parking space. The lot was filled with the residents of the tribe all dressed in their finest native costumes. The sounds of flute and drum floated in the air as small groups were practicing dances while others headed inside.

George White Owl came strolling up to the van as the passengers disembarked.

"Welcome to my home. I am so pleased you all could come and Johnny's heart will rejoice at the sight of his brothers and close friends once more."

Cap quickly noticed the fine regalia that George wore in his role of Medicine Man and was quickly apologetic for the way they were dressed in such a casual manner.

"If we'd realized, we would have brought our dress uniforms."

"No, please don't apologize. I think you're being dressed up in uniforms would make Johnny more uncomfortable than he is already. I didn't tell him you were coming, so it will be a big surprise for him."

"Can we see him?" Roy asked.

George shook his head. "I'm sorry Roy, but Johnny has been in seclusion since dawn. A time of meditation and communion with our Great Fathers gone before us. The ceremony isn't very long, but I'm sure the party afterwards will be! We have a great feast planned so I hope you've brought you appetites with you."

"Oh, George on behalf of what you've done for Johnny we'd like to give you some supplies for your clinic." Dr. Brackett said as Mike and Joe unloaded the boxes.

George's face lit up.

"That is more than generous! I cannot thank you enough. Put them in my truck and we can drive them over now and you can take a look at our clinic, maybe give us some suggestions."

"Ok guys, let's move." Cap ordered as the firemen helped unload the van.

George saw Roy and took him aside to speak quietly.

"Roy, how are you? You don't look well."

"Guess I'm kinda nervous, I don't know why. It's Johnny, just plain old Johnny…"

"But something is different?" George smiled, putting an arm around the young man's shoulder. "You and Johnny have touched on a spiritual level. My people believe that makes two souls one. Back in the old times the Fire Dancer would merge the hearts of two young couples in that manner to make their love strong. Tell me Roy, do you feel like you're meeting him for the first time?"

Roy thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, it does feel like that," the he grimaced

"Your relationship with Johnny is deep, I could see that when I first met you. Johnny feels the same. You are more than friends, you are brothers. I think you're feeling anxiety over this Braden mess and you are afraid Johnny has changed and will be some spiritual Guru. Take it from me, he's not. He will have those moments but not on a day to day level."

George walked back to the others with Roy in tow.

"If any of you are worried that Johnny has changed, don't. He's still the loveable klutz he's always been. Last week he was riding with a crew from the ranch looking for a stray horse and his horse threw him. He tumbled down a twenty foot ravine and landed in a cactus patch."

Everyone laughed. Cap shook his head.

"That's our boy!"

George looked around.

"I see Bill isn't here."

"Oh, yeah he wanted to come but the grandkids dropped by at the last minute. He was really disappointed but sends his best." Cap informed.

"Roy!" A happy woman's voice called out. Roy looked around to see Rod and Sarah Gage walking towards the group. Roy shook hands with Rod and gave Sarah a hug.

"Johnny has missed you so! He's missed all of you; he is very homesick for the fire station."

"We've missed him too. It's been too quite." Roy noted as he introduced everyone to Johnny's parents.

"George said you are staying the night so we've made arrangements for you to sleep in the lodge. It's a bit rustic, sleeping bags I'm afraid." Rod explained.

"Miss McCall will stay with us. I'm sure you get enough of these guys on a daily basis." Sarah said.

"You know, I think I'd like that, besides it will give the fellas a chance to catch up."

"We brought our own gear; George let us know in advance." Cap added.

"Well, things will be starting soon. If the doctors would come with me to the clinic then Rod and Sarah can take you to your seats inside. We've given you a special section, right up front, a place of honor with the family of the Fire Dancer."

The crew walked along with Rod and Sarah while the docs and Dixie jumped into the pick up truck and drove off.

"You know, I hope all this Fire Dancer stuff doesn't go to Gage's head." Mike wondered as they walked.

"Never fear, Mike the Phantom Bomber is not about to bow to Johnny Gage the human torch!"

"You can't put that fire out with just water, Chet." Marco remarked.

"Maybe not, but a few strategically placed water bombs and a bucket of ice water in the shower should be enough to remind Johnny that he's still one of us." Chet said with a fiendish grin.

"What does that make Johnny?" Rod asked as they approached the main doors to the lodge.

"A hose jockey! Nothing more, nothing less."

"Chet, I'm warning you…" Roy began only to have Chet wave him off.

"Roy, it's the same for you too. Now you may be his best friend but in the eyes of the Department we are all equal."

As they entered the building, Mike walked by Chet and scoffed.

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna trade my paycheck for yours any day, 74!"

Chet frowned at the reminder of his placing in the Engineer's Exam.

"Aw, that was a low blow, Stoker!"

It was six PM when the ceremony started. There was dancing and singing from the members of the tribe for nearly an hour before the music stopped.

The bleachers that circled the back side of the lodge were packed. There was standing room only in the large rotunda. Station 51 and Rampart had the best seats in the house, just a few feet from the center of the room. The tribal elders were in their finest regalia and stood in front of the curved council table. A lone flute played a tune which was picked up by the drums as the doors to the great room opened.

George White Owl entered the room, using the feathered fan to sweep away any negative energy. He was followed by Rod and Sarah in their finest native dress, each holding the reins to a magnificent white stallion which Johnny rode. The room buzzed with awe to see the young man looking so stoic and calm.

They stopped in the center of the room and Johnny dismounted the horse smoothly as a young man came and led the animal out. Johnny bent down to receive a kiss from his mother and an embrace from his father and it was then he saw the group sitting just a few feet from him. He felt his heart leap to his throat as he flashed them his trademark crooked grin as his parents went to join the others.

Sarah sat down next to Dixie.

"That outfit is amazing!" She whispered taking in Johnny's apparel that had been made for him by the Kayage Council.

It was a floor length duster coat made of white buckskin with the front closures the same as used on the turnout jackets used by the firemen. Martha had managed to finagle an old turnout jacket from the local fire station. His slacks were black leather with a finely crafted silver buckle with the same emblem as the amulet he wore. Black boots with a high polish and a deep blue silk shirt that he left half unbuttoned to display the gift from the Fathers.

The coat was covered with decoration of flower and animal embroidery and beadwork, much of it done by his mother. On the right sleeve of the coat was a wide band of colorful beading and hanging from it were five dressed eagle feathers, each tufted and beaded around the quill and having a few long strands of horsehair hanging from the tips. On the opposite sleeve was a finely beaded version of his paramedic patch.

Chief Stone Brook came forward and spoke to the gathered tribe.

"This is a time of celebration for the Great Fathers of our people have seen fit to return the gift of the Fire Dancer to us. I ask that what is seen and spoken here tonight not be repeated to outsiders. Respect the ways of our ancestors, keep this night close to your hearts and only tell it to those members who are not here and to those too young to understand." The chief then turned to John and George.

"George White Owl, as spiritual leader of our people, do you take the responsibility for guiding him down the path our fathers would have him take?"

"I take that responsibility with a full and glad heart."

Chief Stone Brook turned to where Johnny's parents and friends sat nearby.

"John's path has taken him from our homeland, away from his medicine man. Is there one of you who will take that responsibility for his guidance?"

Everyone seated looked to Hank Stanley.

Hank stood and addressed the chief.

"I am John's captain; as such he's my responsibility. A lot of the time what I tell him doesn't sink in, but it doesn't keep me from trying."

There was a soft ripple of laughter in the room along with a rose blush on Johnny's cheeks. Kel Brackett stood also.

"I'm Dr. Kelly Brackett of Rampart Emergency. I trained Johnny to be a good paramedic. He and Roy DeSoto are the best team in the county. My staff and I do the best we can to keep an eye on him, especially when new nurses come to the hospital. Sorry, I don't mean to be disrespectful."

"No apology needed Doctor. Even the most sacred of moments need the human element." The chief smiled as the two men sat down and he turned to Johnny.

"It's nice to know you have such a healthy hobby, John." The chief said under his breath.

"On behalf of your people, I ask you to light the sacred flame that died when the last Fire Dancer departed from our people."

Johnny merely nodded as the chief and George stepped back.

In the center of the room was a large fire pit. It was built over the last two weeks of loose stones from the nearby forest and river. A large boulder had been placed in the center of it. There was no wood or coal for a fire. Johnny slowly walked around the pit, tossing bits of blue flame from his hands which joined together in a spectacular fire that burned around the large boulder. When he finished, he turned to the tribe who were in awe as Johnny spoke in a calm but clear voice.

"This is the gift to our people from our Spirit Fathers. They send their love to you through me. I bring you their testimony of the life beyond this life, a world beyond this world. We are a great people, we should not dwell on our past defeats but look to the future and forge ahead, not to isolate ourselves, but to become one with our Mother Earth and share in her bounty with all men. I am not a God, I am not a Prophet, and I am just a messenger and a warrior against Evil. I did not choose this, it was decreed long before I was born, but I am a tribal son and accept what our Spirit Fathers ask of me. Do not revere me; let me walk amongst you as I did in my childhood. I bring the fire, the symbol of our Father's enduring love."

Rod put an arm around his wife's shoulder as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

Johnny turned back to the tribal council where they gathered holding a long and decorated ceremonial sphere and a finely crafted War Bonnet like the ones they wore. Johnny accepted the sphere, but put his hand up when they went to place the bonnet on his head.

"My Chief and council, you do me more honor than I deserve this day. I only asked for the five feathers I wear on my sleeve. That is all the honor I need."

"My son, I would ask you why only five feathers?" Chief Stone Brook asked.

Johnny turned to his guests and smiled.

"Five brothers have I. One feather for each. They have fought by my side and proven themselves worthy of honor. In this small way, I honor them when I go to battle and wear these feathers. They have given their life force to save me, so I honor them."

Johnny then lifted his hands above his head and let the blue flames loose to shimmer along the rafters of the roof. The musicians began to play a very upbeat tune as Johnny put on a pyrotechnic show for his people. It was a brilliant blue display that lasted only a couple of minutes but would remain in the memory of those in attendance forever. When he finished, Johnny took up the sphere and left he room with George to the chanting and applause of everyone.

The crowd quickly broke up in preparation for the feast to follow.

Mike Morton sat stupefied as the rest of the visitors laughed and chatted.

"It's gotta be a magic trick…what he just did…it's impossible…" Morton mumbled. Rod Gage turned to the bemused doctor and smiled proudly.

"That flame in the pit will burn without end until my son is laid to rest and a new Fire Dancer is chosen from his sons."

"George, where is Johnny? The photographer wants to get the official photos done for the tribal records." One of the council members questioned as George entered the room. He nodded and took Roy aside.

"John would like to speak with you privately. In the back service hallway. I've made sure no one will disturb you." George said quietly, pointing to the back exit. Roy nodded and headed that way. Chet took note of Roy's departure.

"Where's Roy going?"

"Johnny wants to see him alone. They have much to discuss."

Chet seemed a bit put out that he wasn't invited to the meet.

"I've always said those two should go rent a room together." He muttered to himself.

Roy shut the door behind him and saw Johnny waiting halfway down the hallway that followed the curve of the building. There were boxes and racks along the walls as Roy slowly made his way towards his partner. They stood two feet from each other and smiled.

"Hey junior."

"Hey pally."

The tension in the air seemed to dance on Roy's skin. He took a deep breath.

"Nice outfit, think maybe the county will let us all dress up like that?"

John smiled with a little laugh.

"Nope, this is a Johnny Gage original."

A heavy moment passed before they said each other's names at the same time.

"Every time I think I've got you figured out, Johnny you go and change. This change is scaring me."

"I thought we straightened that all out back at the station." Johnny wondered, taking note of how hard it was for Roy to find the words he wanted. "Do you want me to transfer?"

"No! It's just….I'm so confused, it's like I can feel you, a kinda tingling sensation. It scares me." Roy spoke quietly. Johnny looked down at the floor.

"Scares me too sometimes. What I said out there, it's true. You guys are my brothers. Especially you, Roy. Our blood merged to destroy something evil. That binds us together. No matter where we end up, we are bound by blood. Do you understand that?"

"I think so. I've had a lot of time to think about this. Sister Barbara came to visit me and I told her about it."

"She's a good woman. I'm glad you told someone. The rate things are going the whole county's gonna know!" Johnny smiled. He extended his hand to Roy. "Don't be afraid of me, Roy. I couldn't bear that."

"Be patient with me. This is an awful lot to absorb all at once." Roy replied as he extended his hand.

The handshake quickly became a brotherly embrace that left both the young men with tears in their eyes. After a few moments they took a step back from each other and smiled.

"We'd better get back. I think there's a photo session we need to attend then food." Johnny rambled as his stomach growled. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since last night."

"Yeah, god only knows what Chet's telling everyone out there." Roy rolled his eyes as the two brothers put their arms over each other's shoulders and went back out into the lodge.

The party didn't break up until midnight and the boys all bedded down in the great lodge. The flame in the pit continued its soft glow lulling everyone to sleep despite Mike Morton's insistence on finding what really made it work.

"Mike, will you just let it be?" Dr. Morton's exasperated voice called as the inquisitive young physician touched the blue flame.

"But Joe, it's scientifically impossible!"

"Doc, John Gage is impossible, but he exists. Just accept it." Roy advised with a laugh.

"Johnny, I think we might be able to help that little girl Candy you introduced us to." Dr. Brackett said as he slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Really? How?"

"There's a program in Santa Monica, the Children's Eye Institute. I talked with her parents and they said they couldn't afford to go there but I know Dr. Clayton there and I'm gonna call him tomorrow when I get home and set up a meeting for them. There are charitable groups that will probably cover the cost of a possible operation. I didn't want to get their hopes up, but I think with the right surgery she could regain her eyesight."

Johnny beamed at the news.

"Well, I don't know about the hours your doctors keep, but at the station I keep by boys on a tight schedule and its well past their lights out time." Cap announced to the grumbles of his men. The room became quiet until Chet broke the silence.

"Tell us a story, Cap?"

The crew started to laugh while Cap spoke in a very low deliberate voice.

"I'll tell you a story. It's about a fireman named Kelly who kept his Captain up with stupid questions so he ended up mopping the apparatus bay for a whole week. End of story."

"Actually I wanted to hear the one about the closet case paramedics." Chet snickered.

Roy and Johnny exchanged glances before looking at Kelly.

"We already heard that one from Captain Smithers." Marco chimed in. Johnny looked puzzled.

"I'll explain it on the way home." Roy soothed, leaving Johnny to lie awake and wonder what happened while he was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Radio Ga-Ga

It was a short night's sleep as everyone was up at six to begin getting ready for the long drive home.

The boys descended on the Gage home in mass, so Dixie helped Sarah prepare breakfast for them, though how they could be hungry after the large quantities of food they consumed the previous evening was anyone's guess.

It was nearly nine when the van was loaded and everyone said their thanks and goodbyes, except for Johnny.

George and Chief Stone Brook were by the van talking with the others while Stoker and Lopez carefully loaded the box with Johnny's regalia and his bag into the back of the van.

"It's been good to have you home, son. Don't be such a stranger. You know the light is always on for you and your brothers." Rod said, giving his son a crushing hug.

"I won't, I promise. I'm gonna try to get home at least once a month now. I need this place more than I realized." Johnny sighed as he was released from his father's grip and swooped his mother up in his arms. "You are the best Mom a guy could have!"

"I will make an even better grandmother if you ever decide to settle down!" She smiled, fighting back the tears. "May the winds always blow you home ward."

"C'mon Gage, we're burning daylight here!" Captain Stanley hollered, reaching over to the steering wheel and pushing the horn down.

Johnny kissed both his parents and hurried down the porch stairs and stopped in front of the Chief and George.

"Again, I wish to apologize for our behavior John, it was poor at best." Chief Stone Brook said quietly.

Johnny smiled and shook the old man's hand.

"It's forgotten Chief. I'm looking forward to the next council meeting where we can discuss some constructive ways for the tribe to move forward."

"You are always welcome, Fire Dancer."

John turned to George who held out a leather pouch to him.

"You will need these things we've discussed. Use them wisely and don't forget to call on your Medicine Man when you are in need." George smiled as he hugged the young paramedic.

"You'll come again?" Johnny asked hopefully, trying not to break down.

"Try and keep me away. Now go. Your captain is an impatient man." George smiled as Johnny hopped into the van and sat between Roy and Dr. Morton. George shut the sliding door and waved as the van pulled away.

The next day Captain Stanley looked out the door of his office and smiled. His boys were all back together. He smiled to see his family back together and things settling back into a normal routine.

C shift had been out all night on a rescue on one of the back roads in the hills and the engine and squad were caked with mud on their return. When A shift came in, they picked up where the previous shift left off and now were polishing both vehicles.

"C'mon Marco! These twins are to die for! I cant' take Sandy out unless I have a date for her sister Sally." Chet whined as he rubbed down the side of the engine.

"No way man! Last double I went out with you on was a fright show!"

Chet smiled as he went up to the cab of the engine where Mike was working.

"Mike, I'm gonna do you the biggest favor of your life, I…"

"Forget it! I saw that girl you stuck Marco with and I'm not interested." The young engineer said flatly. Not one to be done in easily, Chet slid up to Johnny as he polished the passenger door of the squad.

"Chet, don't even ask! I'm planning on spending my next day off going with Roy, Joanne and the kids to Disneyland."

"That's gotta be the worst way to spend your day off I've ever heard!" Kelly exclaimed as Roy popped his head over the hood and gave the fireman a nasty look.

"I don't know, I think it sounds like a fun day to me." Chief Houts said with a smile as he came through the office door with Chief Davis and Cap.

Roy smiled at Chet's discomfort.

"Chet, your timing is impeccable!"

"Well, uh, what I mean Chief is…."

"Stow it, Kelly. I know more about you than I care to," Chief Houts said with a frown. "I came to talk with you, Gage. Come with me."

Johnny gulped as he dropped his polishing rag and followed the Chief into the office along with Chief Davis and Cap. Cap shut the door behind him, leaving his crew in a state of unease.

"Now Gage, let's get right to the heart of the matter and that is all this talk I've heard about you and some kind of power you have." Chief Houts said calmly, motioning for Johnny to sit across from him. Chief Davis and Cap sat on either side of Houts.

"You mean this?" Johnny cupped his hands together and produced a ball of blue flame like the one he's shown the guys a few weeks earlier. Chief Houts looked at the flame with skepticism.

"Gage, I didn't come clear across the county for a cheap magic show."

"Chief, it's not." Cap said, taking the ball from Johnny's hands and holding it out.

"It's not hot." Chief Davis marveled as he gingerly poked the flame with his forefinger. Chief Houts gently took the ball in his hands. His skepticism quickly changed to marvel.

"Been on the job for over thirty years and never have I seen anything like this!"

Johnny was about to give a smart remark, but thought better of it.

"How is this possible?" Chief Davis asked.

"It's just a matter of thought and energy, at least for me it is," Johnny explained, trying to not alarm his superiors. "I know it's hard to wrap your thoughts around this kind of thing being possible, I'm still struggling with it, but here I am."

"What are your plans as far as this ability of yours is concerned?" Chief Houts asked slowly, wanting to give his words time to sink in. Johnny paused a moment before he answered.

"Chief, I love what I do; I love my job and those guys out there. They've become my family. They've accepted me for who I am and I hope you can too. This power, it's a very sacred thing to my people. I'm not about to become a freak and show it off. I only intend to use it when there is no other option. Outside of you, the guys and a few folks at Rampart, no one else will know."

"Very admirable answer, Gage. I admire your honesty." Chief Houts said with a thin smile as he handed the fire back to Johnny who extinguished it in his hands.

"Chief, I don't mean to bring up a sore subject, but Captain Smithers knows about this too, and I'm afraid of what he'll say." Cap injected with deep concern.

Chief Houts turned to Cap.

"Yes, there is that problem. He has been reprimanded for that scene in my office as have you. I've sent a personal letter to him telling him in no way is he to ever mention that conversation we had. I will do my best to see that the two of you interact as little as possible. There are already wild rumors flying throughout the county to which I have sent out a memo hoping to put out that fire."

"Captain Hookraider showed it to me this morning. He and our B shift captain are putting a lot of pressure on me to tell them what happened."

"I'm sorry Cap. I had no idea things were getting this out of hand." Johnny apologized.

"It's ok Johnny, I can handle it." Cap smiled.

"Well, Gage I feel that as long as this ability of yours doesn't interfere with your work then I see no reason for you not to continue in your duties." Chief Houts said with a thin smile.

Johnny looked baffled as he stood up with the other men. His expression was not lost of the Chief.

"Gage, I did give serious thought to cutting you loose from the department. Your crew mates did an admirable job of defending you, especially DeSoto. I had a long visit with him while he was in the hospital. He fought for you as strongly as he did for the Paramedic Program. Good man, Gage; he does you credit, Stanley."

"Thank you Chief. Roy's our anchor, he does his best to keep us all grounded." Cap smiled as he opened the door to the bay only to find Chet sprawled out on the floor from the door knocking him off balance.

"Kelly!" Cap snapped.

"I was, uh just polishing the door. I know how much you like a shiny door, Cap!"

"Well," Chief Houts smiled, "seeing how much you like to polish, why don't you come around tomorrow morning after your shift and polish my car Kelly? The interior could use a nice cleaning as well, should only take you two to three hours."

"Yes sir." Kelly grumbled as he got to his feet as the others gathered around.

"You don't seem too pleased, I don't just let anyone clean my car, you know."

"Yes sir! I will do the best job ever, sir!" Kelly snapped to attention amidst the snickering of his crew mates.

"Gage, I would like to see a larger demonstration of your abilities. Can you do that inside without damaging the equipment?" Chief Houts requested. Johnny smiled.

"Can do, Chief."

"Wait a minute!" Roy said, hurrying off to the kitchen and returning with a glass of orange juice that he handed to Johnny. He smiled to Roy and drank it down quickly.

"The power tends to drain my sugar reserves since I don't seem to have any fat reserves to pull from sometimes I tend to get a little weak."

"So, DeSoto is your keeper now?" Chief Davis asked with a grin.

"It's a dirty job, Chief but someone's gotta do it." Roy said with his shy grin.

Johnny stepped into the space between the squad and the engine, closed his eyes and raised his hands and then proceeded to do a repeat show of what he did at his ceremony at the reservation. It was even more spectacular in the enclosed space of the bay. When he finished, he turned to Chief Houts, his breathing was a bit labored.

"Good thing Roy gave me the orange juice. I've been pushing it a bit much."

"Are you alright, son?" The Chief asked with concern as he stepped forward to lend a hand.

"I'm fine sir, really, its ok." Johnny smiled, leaning against the squad.

"Very well, then. Take care of him, DeSoto. One more thing, Gage; if ever this power of yours takes you into places you don't normally go, you will have your Captain call me. I don't want you boys AWOL again. I expect to be in the loop with your activities, do I make myself clear, Captain Stanley?"

"Crystal clear, Chief." Cap snapped. Chief Houts seemed pleased as he and Chief Davis left the building through the office.

"You ok, Johnny?" Roy asked, coming around to stand next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to lay off the fireworks show for a while," Johnny admitted as he looked at the concerned faces around him. "Guys, I'm ok!"

"Alright then, but you know how the docs at Rampart are eager to get their hands on you to run tests." Roy reminded Johnny.

"Yeah, I did promise them, didn't I? Hey changing the subject Cap, you know I feel really bad about this stuff between you and Captain Smithers."

"Well, that's my problem Johnny. The man hates my guts and wants to bring me down, but at least I have the chief on my side and you guys." Cap grinned.

Johnny raised an eyebrow and smiled devilishly.

"You know Cap; while I was home I learned some other things I can do with my power besides put on cool light shows. I can manipulate electronics! Something to do with electrical energy I put out can really mess up, oh say a car radio."

"Gage, what did you do?" Cap said in a low, warning voice.

"Well, I just happened to pass Station 18 on the way in…"

"Which is no way near your ride in here." Roy warned.

"I just thought I'd take the scenic route! Anyways, I noticed that 18's was out on a run so I just happened to pull into the parking lot. You know, Captain Smithers has a real nice new car…"

"Oh, Johnny you didn't!" Chet seethed with excitement.

"Santa Maria, here we go again!" Marco groaned.

"What did you do?" Mike said with all the eagerness of a ten year old at Christmas.

Johnny got a very smug look on his face as crossed his arms over his chest.

"His car was unlocked. Not a very smart move in this day and age so I happened to see that nice stereo system he has…"

"John, no. Please tell me you didn't…." Cap pleaded, but Johnny continued his story.

"The man seems to like classical music! Every channel he has preset is some kind of classic channel. Now, I think that's a little closed minded, don't you, Cap?"

"What did you do?" Cap voice was filled with trepidation.

"I thought he needed a change of pace. Imagine his surprise when he drives off tomorrow morning and all he hears on his stereo system is The Mexican Hat Dance."

There was a beat of silence, and then the whole bay erupted in laughter, except for Roy and Cap. The pair just stood there in a moment of horror until the mental picture of the nasty captain trapped in his car with one annoying tune playing over and over came to life.

"John, I have to admit its brilliant! Deviously brilliant!" Cap laughed.

"I have my moments!" Johnny basked in the glow of admiration until the bells sounded and it was back to work.

As Roy pulled the squad out into the street, he shot Johnny a smile.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"I'm your responsibility, remember? You're the one who brought me here so you're stuck with me." Johnny returned the smile as they drove to their next call.

The End


End file.
